Ever Evolving
by Rushed Pulse
Summary: The infected are always changing, always taking on new forms. With each new generation of special infected come new enemies and new power. What are the newest infected? What do they look like? What can they do? Who will they kill?
1. Chapter 1

**To anyone who has read from my other story New Mutant Problems for the Crash Bandicoot series, I'm sure by now you can see I'm not too good with emotional things(at least that's how I feel). No worries though, I'm sure I can do much better with this story because it's more violent and snarky then emotional. I got this Idea a long time ago, when L4D2 came out actually. Didn't know about this site back then let alone have a computer -.- so nowhere to post it. You all know about the tank, smoker, hunter, etc. Then came the jockey, female boomer, etc. Well evolution doesn't come to a grinding halt! This is a story about the next batch of specials.**

**!IMPORTANT!: To make things a bit more fun, I will include a bio on each of the new special. One in each chapter as they show up.**

**Bio 1: Bruja (bru-hah)**

**Bruja means witch in spainish, it is an appropriate name due to its physical similarities to the witch. Due to differences it can not be classified** **as**** a witch however. The bruja is a male that for the most part looks the same as a human. It does however have a deformed right arm that looks like a hook shaped witch claw. Its usual (but not only) tactic is close to the charger's. It will pick a target and run straight at them, carrying them a large distance. Once it hits a wall or runs out of energy in its legs it will throw the victim to the ground and pin it with its normal left arm while swiping with its claw until the victim is dead. The only sound it makes to alert survivors of its presence is the cracking of its left knuckles each time it balls a fist.**

* * *

**Update:For those of you who ask me to continue this, I am continuing it but in another fanfic. Click my name to go to my page then look for the other L4D fanfic. This fanfic was already finished a while ago. Don't get me wrong, I like when people read my stuff. Gets me motivated.**

* * *

To some, the flu means death. To some it means worse. To some of those who are infected already, it is hell. To many special infected however, it is way too much damn fun. This is a story of those who have the fun. The ever evolving and changing special infected still have their intellect and social capabilities. Still that won't keep them from fighting like animals.

"Yo jockstrap, want some help yet?"

"Bite me!"

"Nice choice of words since were zombies. Ha ha!"

A jockey and bruja were under fire from a single survivor with dual machine guns. The jockey in a panic, the bruja laughing at the jockey's suffering. They were hiding from the hail of bullets behind a grocery store corner. Each time the human ran out of ammo, the jockey would run at him only to be forced to run once the man had reloaded his weapons.

"I thought you said you could handle a survivor on your own shrimp, but here we are pinned down."

"Big talk from a guy who's stuck here with me. Why not put that meat hook you call a hand to use and you deal with him then?"

"Alright, fine by me. One thing though."

"What?"

As the jockey looked around the corner he felt a foot strike him in the back.

"Distract him for me!"

The kick sent the jockey all the way across the street. More then enough to draw the attention of the survivor and make an opening.

"Now!"

As the bruja yelled out, he charged straight for the human. Before he could look back at his attacker, the man had claws driven completely through his abdomen. He coughed blood and he stared into the dead eyes of the bruja who was just grinning at him. The bruja had his prey and he was ready to end it. With a grunt he pressed the human back onto the hooks of his claw and ripped through the flesh, tearing his entire torso to shreds.

As the jockey recovered from the kick to his back he shook his head in amazement at what he had just seen. The human was torn in half with a single attack. The black pavement turned red from the blood and the bruja was licking his claw clean of the blood. A true sight of horror, and quite the incredible sight to be seen for any infected.

"Holy hell Cole, think you were thorough enough?!"

"Relax Jack, he had it coming. Besides, it was too damn easy."

Cole the bruja finally got a kill for the day. Jack on the other hand was only good for bait. These 2 specials have been traveling for days, no real destination just going and killing whatever they find along the way. Only goal was find something fun to do.

"Ok Jockstrap, now where are we anyway?"

"Don't call me Jockstrap... I think we're somewhere between Maine and Colorado."

Without warning, Cole's foot came down on Jack's back.

"That's half the damn country moron!"

"Chill man, we just need to find a local to ask."

"Great idea!"

The disgruntled bruja walked over to the mess of a body and grabbed the head.

"Hey buddy, me and my friend are lost, do you know where we are?"

It was clear enough that he was sarcastic as he tossed the remains over his shoulder. It was also clear how angry he was.

"Jack, you lead us this far. How can you not know where we are?!"

"I was winging it."

"Freakin' idiot."

Cole slammed his palm to his face and gritted his teeth in displeasure.

"Relax Cole, I think we might be in Ohio."

"That narrows it down alot but that's still not any help. It's an entire state."

The duo was silent as they walked off, not sure where they were going. Still they walked. Passing more and more common infected as they went deeper into a city they knew nothing about. Cole had no liking for the common infected. Mainly because they border brain dead and always get in his way. Jack on the other hand didn't care either way.

"Next common to step on my foot gets-"

As a common stepped on his foot he raised his claw into the air and brought it down like a guillotine, cutting it in 2 down the middle. The infected stood there before each side fell to the ground. Cole again was licking his claw clean.

"You have some serious issues Cole."

"Oh shut it. These things are just mindless fodder."

"Well you still shou-"

"What?"

"Check out that sign dude! Cincinnati zoo! We're in Cincinnati!"

"A zoo huh? Lets check it out."

Jack didn't agree with the idea but he reluctantly followed his friend inside. He never liked animals. They never seemed to like him either, even before he turned into an infected. He was more concerned with the fact they knew where they were now anyway.

"Why do you want to check this place out?"

"Bored?"

"You're always bored."

"Not when I'm fighting."

"for the love of-"

"Shh you hear something?"

"No, what is it?"

"Sounds like a witch crying."

"Oh great, just what we needed, a whining bitch."

"I said shut up so zip it. lets go find her."

"Shes over there by the concession stand."

Jack was pointing off into the distance where sure enough, a witch was kneeling over and crying. With a grin growing across his face, Cole was the first to start moving towards her. Jack stayed where he was. He was eager to see his friend get chewed up by a witch.

No such entertainment was provided the small jockey as a rhino made its way to the witch first. A rhino, a powerful and robust animal that's deadly to boot. Cole had found his next fight and a good few minutes of fun.

"Jackpot, this should be fun!"

The rhino slowly came closer to the witch until it came into a full charge. Cole was ready to dig his claws into it, but before he could attack the animal there was a loud bellowing roar. A charger was rushing its way into the side of the giant rhino. Without say, everyone was in shock, except for Cole who was just out right pissed his prey had been snatched. The charger grabbed the rhino and smashed it into a wall repeatedly without mercy. With each strike, the wall was covered in more and more blood. When it was finally dead the charger approached the witch.

"Whatcha think Cass? I'm awesome I know, and I saved your life!"

"Shut the hell up Thatcher! You're probably the one who let it out of its enclosure!"

"Naw. But uh, I think you owe me. C'mon give your hero a kiss."

The smug charger was flexing his large arm with each word from his mouth. Each time he flexed, it only made his small left arm look all the worse.

"For the last damn time you giant piss ant, I don't like you!"

The witch was readying her attack against the charger. Her arm was cocked back, ready to pierce through her target. She was however denied her attack as from the side, Cole came flying at the charger with a kick to the side of his face. The witch was most surprised. In front of her stood an infected she had never seen before. Her mouth hung open and a single brow was raised.

"Who the hell are you?..."

"Hey charger! I was eyeing up that rhino! You stole my target!"

The witch was even more confused as he ignored her. The charger on the other hand was just pissed off and rearing for a fight.

"Who do you think you are attacking me?! ME!"

"I'm Cole and I'm the one who's going to beat your ass! It's a mother fucking pleasure!"

"Whatever! I'm gonna crush you maggot!"

The charger made the first move to attack. Obviously his attack was a head-on charge. He had no chance from the start. Cole reached out his behind himself and as Thatcher closed the gap between them, Cole uppercut his arm and leaped over his head. His hooks snagged in the flesh, Cole jerked forward and flipped Thatcher forward and onto his back where he lied unconscious.

"Boring..."

The witch was not so pleased about this new infected who had intervened. She suspected like most men, he would want something. Something just wrong.

"Ok why did you do that? You want to get a kiss too?"

"From you? Hell no, I just wanted to beat that guy's ass for taking the rhino down before I could!"

"W-wait what?"

The witch again was confused with her mouth hanging. Never had she heard such a brash and idiotic response. She turned her confusion to anger in an instant. She gritted her teeth and balled her fists.

"Don't feed me that crap! What do you want?!"

"I want to have some fun."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what? Can you put up a challenge?"

Joining the scene came Jack, this had to be straightened out and if he left Cole to straighten things someone would end up dead.

"Excuse me, witch."

"Who said that?"

"Down here..."

As the witch looked down she was startled. It wasn't fear, just surprise. The jockey was so close to her already and she didn't even notice him.

"See Jack? Told you that you were ugly as hell."

"Shut it Cole."

The witch snapped out of it. Now she was even more furious. She would demand answers in an instant if she knew where to begin. Luckily Jack began for her.

"Ahem, my name is Jack and that guy there is Cole."

"Oh ok, so what do you guys want?"

"Nothing at all, Cole is just eager to get mixed into a fight."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Cole grinned and nodded at the witch.

"Well my name is Cassandra, call me Cass."

"It's a pleasure and all but we need to get going."

Cole chimed in.

"Go where? We don't know where we're going thanks to your navigating."

"You boys are tourists then?"

"Guess you can call us that , Cass. You can also called me easily bored."

"I know a place that should be fun."

"Fun how?"

"All the special infected meet and mess around. Some fight, some gamble, some do what the hell ever."

"Take us there now!"

Cole had a fire in his eyes when he heard her words. Jack was the skeptic.

"Gamble? With what? We don't use money in this day and age."

"By "day and age" you mean now, right?"

"Yeah."

"We'll the guys at the club, and I use the word "club" loosely, use money still for random things."

Cole was getting bored again.

"Enough talk, lets go!"

"Chill out. I'll take you there in a minute."

"No no no, now."

"Ok ok, easy."

The witch lead out of the zoo and through the dead streets. They were all quiet except Cole who was twitching and ready to arrive at this club. He couldn't hide his excitement. He did calm down however when they arrived at a warehouse. the building was massive looking from the outside. It had concrete walls and steel roofing. A place that was meant to last.

"Is this the place Cass?"

"Sure is Psycho."

"Great! Let's head in and knock some heads together!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! You can't just go in, they'll rip you apart!"

"Relax, I took down that nimrod at the zoo."

"Use your head."

Cass was getting irritated by the brash bruja and brought her hand down on the top of his head.

"What was that for?!"

"Listen when I'm talking to you!"

"Fine, I'm listening."

"You need to challenge one of the meatheads for a fight, not just outright attack."

"Ok."

"..."

"..."

"Ok lets head in, and try to keep your cool Cole or I'll be the one beating your ass!"

And so begins the idiocy of a jockey, a witch and a bruja. Not exactly friends but close enough. Who will they meet next and will they try to kill the group or will Cole be himself and be the one to start the fight.

* * *

**...Not sure if this turned out any good, but here it is. Tell me what you think, leave a review, and be ready for the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Real quick, shout out to Valorknight. Thanks for the infected idea dude. Valorknight invented the boxer infected that's making a debut this chapter. I will include a Bio for him like I did the bruja. I was even given a rough bio to use as well. Again, thanks Valor. Anyway, in this chapter Cass the witch, Jack the jockey, and Cole the bruja have made it to a "club" of sorts for no other reason then Cole wanted to have a good time.**

**Bio 2: Boxer**

**Aptly named for its skills and physical features, the boxer is taller then the average infected and much bulkier. Both of its arms have swollen in muscle mass like the charger's right arm. Also, both arms are elongated as well as the hands. The boxer is straight forward with its attacking as it focuses on using a strong uppercut to send the victim into the air. The initial strike is quite painful but the worst effect is the landing will stun the victim long enough for the boxer to follow up with a barrage of jabs. If the target manages to recover before death, the boxer will withdraw until it can attack again. It isn't very light on its feet so it can't sneak very well. As such the sounds to alert those around of it's presence are stomping, miscellaneous things being broken, or even the sound of it stumbling over its own long arms.**

* * *

Hole... that was the name of the so called club. After walking inside, Cole and Jack saw why it had such a poor name. Everything was wreckage, very little real furniture was anywhere. All the rubble was swept into piles to be used as tables and such. Cass began the tour with the "flesh market". It was mostly run by the gluttonous boomers. All they had though was little more then heaps of bloody body parts from humans for trade or sale. The entire area was poorly kept. Everything lied right on the concrete floor in the dirt with small pools of blood forming around each heap.

Next came the gambler's area. What little money they had was worthless to most infected. Most infected would just kill and take what they want rather then buy or trade. The tables were stacked slabs of concrete and the cards were musty and half eaten. The dice were in equally poor shape, cracks covering them and stained with enough ink and mud to turn the 6 into a 9.

Lastly came the fight area. Plain and simply it was just a massive circle made from rubble. Each piece of concrete was pointed from the time it broke and was covered in blood from the violent infected. It was run by a tank that would intervene whenever things went too far or someone interfered.

"Cass, this place is freaking awesome!"

"Chill it psycho, make too much noise and you might have to deal with Aaron."

"Who's Aaron?"

Cass grabbed Cole's shoulders and spun him to face the large tank.

"That's Aaron."

"Sweet, can't wait to take him on."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"I don't kid."

"And that's why I've been calling you psycho."

Cole walked away from his companions and straight to Aaron. The hulking brute was 10 times his size with arms 3 times as think as Cole's whole body. Cass and Jack didn't try to stop him, Cole had to learn he couldn't fight everyone, one way or another.

"Yo big guy!"

"If you want to fight some-... The hell are ya?"

"I'm Cole and I'm here to beat your ass big man!"

"I mean what are ya?"

"I've been called bruja before, though I'm not sure if the name'll stick."

"So your a witch?"

"The male version, yeah."

"Anyway if ya want to fight someone ya gotta tell me so I can schedule it."

"I already said I wanted to fight you."

"I'm too busy."

Cole's face quickly turned sour, again he has been denied of his target. Just like with the rhino. He balled his left hand repeatedly, each time it made a sickening crack.

"Tell ya what."

"What?"

"Someone died and he had a fight today, I'll give you his spot."

"Freaking sweet! When is it?!"

"Easy now tiny, the fight's in an hour. Go play til then."

Cole was feeling pumped full of adrenaline already from anticipation. His fists were clenched, his grin reached his ears. Cole was ecstatic! Maybe now he would have some fun.

"Cass, I got a fight in an hour. What's fun to do while I wait?"

"Gamble..."

"I'm broke."

"You can sell the clothes off your back."

"Will someone take it?"

"Sure, but not for much. Follow me."

The witch lead Cole and Jack to a small corner of the warehouse. It was by far the bloodiest part. The boomers waited with their heaps of body parts for any customers. These images were nothing to the infected. Everything in the world now was like that, horrendous and disgusting. No reason to be deterred by it now. As they walked past boomer after boomer Cass started to describe one boomer specifically as she pointed to him.

"That guy is Boris. Hes likely the only one willing to pay for clothing."

"Alright, thanks Cass."

As Cole started to run he was jerked by his shoulder and fell on the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you to listen? Hey Jack, how long does it take this moron to learn anyway?"

"Hes pretty damn slow. He's nasty in a fight but dumb as a brick."

"Anyway Cole, he will also make you an offer to pawn it but it's a complete scam. He'll give you more money but you won't get your things back as cheaply."

Cole just nodded and ran off again, this time not being stopped. While he dealt with getting money Jack started speaking with Cass.

"So why did you bring us here?"

"Dunno, bored?"

"Sounds like an answer from Cole..."

"Shut it...but..."

"But?"

"Well getting bored does seem like the only real thing to be afraid of."

"You're screwing with me, what about survivors?"

"They're more scared of us then we are of them."

"Did you really just use that line?"

"Hey, I got a quesion."

"What?"

"How long have you guys been together?"

"What do you mean?"

"A couple different things."

"Well one thing at a time."

"Are you guys gay?"

"What?! No!"

"Oh..."

"Why did you think that?!"

"Dunno. 2 guys traveling alone together..."

"Weirdo."

"I was joking, anyway my real question is _why_ do you travel together? Most infected go solo."

"I owe him for saving my ass."

"From?"

"Alot. He may seem like a brainless psychopath but hes taken bullets for me. I owe him everything even my life."

"..."

"What?"

"You sure you aren't at least gay for him? Sounds like it."

"Shut the hell up!"

And with that Cole returned to his friends. He had money in his hand but when Jack looked up and Cass looked down, all they saw left on him was boxer shorts. He had sold all of his clothes to the boomer.

"The hell Cole?! You don't show a lady something like that!"

"Chill Cass."

"Don't tell me to chill! I tell you to chill! You don't have any clothes on!"

"I have shorts on."

After some time arguing they finally got over it and went to the gambling area. Jack couldn't stop laughing and Cass was bright red and cupping her face so she wouldn't see Cole. The very first gambling table they can to was the one Cole sat down at. At the table there was a hunter, a spitter, and a smoker. Unfortunately Cole isn't a great gambler. He always showed his grin or scowl without thinking. He lost hand after hand and dice roll after dice roll. He didn't get a single win the entire time. It didn't take long for him to be forced to go all in and lose all.

"You don't waste time when it comes to wasting your cash."

"Oh shut it Cass! I'll get them back next time."

"Well this is great, now you can't buy your clothes back. Hope you're ok walking around like that."

"I hope you're ok looking at me like this."

"Ass..."

"Oh yeah, I took Boris's pawn deal."

"What?! I told you don't! How will you pay him back?!"

"I won't."

"For fuck sake!"

Just then Aaron the tank bellowed with an announcement.

"The fight is about to start, fighters get over here!"

Cole's eyes widened and teeth gritted together. It was finally time to have some real fun. Cole raced away from his companions and straight up to Aaron who was waiting.

"It's about damn time I get to fight big guy!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just get in there!"

Aaron grabbed Cole by his left arm and threw him over the jagged rocked toward his opponent.

"Alright everyone, we got 2 new infected fighting today! We got Cole the bruja!"

Rising to his feet, Cole cracked every bone he had and let out a yell to show off to the crowd.

"And his opponent is the boxer Troy!"

The massive brute walked into the circle and raised his fists in the air and smashed them down, shattering the concrete under his feet. Taking an example from Cole he let out a roar. He outdid Cole by far as his roar echoed throughout the entire Hole.

"Now fight!"

As Aaron yelled the 2 fighters charged at eachother. Cole started with a downward slash with his claw, driving his hooks into Troy's left arm as he blocked. Using his right arm, Troy grabbed Cole's leg and ripped his hooks out. Cole drew blood first and to taunt the massive boxer he slung the blood into his face. Furious at the sight of his own blood, Troy flung Cole around by his leg, smashing his into the ground and eventually throwing him into the jagged rocks surrounding them.

Sticking out of the concrete and through Cole was an iron rod. Cole had been impaled from the throw and was bleeding profusely. The blood was covering the floor at his feet. Once he got completely off the rod he fell to his knees holding the open wound. Troy didn't want to let him rest and cocked his arm back to finish him.

"Hold it!"

Aaron stepped in.

"He's near death, the fight is done Troy."

"But I want to kill him! Besides, that fight was way too damn short!"

"No! You know our rules!"

Cole got up grasping the hole in his right chest.

"Shut the hell up Aaron!"

"Bruja, you are too injured and might die!"

"So what?! I'm having fun!"

The entire roaring crowd became louder from Cole's words. They wanted blood and they were getting it.

"Fine Cole, go die in there!"

The fight resumed with Cole kicking Troy away. Troy recocked his arm but Cole slid under the punch and sliced his leg in 2. The Boxer's scream of pain only made the crowd more blood thirsty. With only 1 leg Troy had to walk like a tank, using his arms. A boxer's arms however weren't meant to be used as legs and so he couldn't keep himself up. It was a pitiful sight as the boxer Troy struggled to stay up only to fall face down on the concrete. Cole was disgusted and decided it was time for an execution. Cole walked behind the stumbling boxer and gripped his head tightly with his left hand. He slid his middle claw infront of his neck. With one last look around at the crowd screaming for his death, he pulled his claw back and let the headless body of Troy fall to the ground.

Shaking his head Aaron entered the circle again and raised Cole's arm into the air.

"The winner!"

"Damn right I win!"

Cole raised the severed head into the air like a trophy, then threw it into the crowd. As he left to see his friends, he licked the blood from his claw once again.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"Holy hell psycho! You took his head off!"

"Well Cass, he wanted me dead first so I killed him, seems fair."

"Yeah but, holy hell!"

Jack was silent as he examined the wound in Cole's chest.

"Cole man, we gotta close this thing up."

"How? It's a massive hole going all the way through me."

Just then from a boomer came a bundle of clothes.

"Hey Bruja, I can patch you up."

"Boris? What's with the clothes?"

"I'll explain when I fix your chest, come with me."

Cole slipped on a pair of jeans and followed, keeping the other clothes dry of blood under his arm. Boris brought them to a pile of concrete slabs arranged like a clinic table. The boomer pushed Cole down onto the slabs and pulled out a welding torch.

"What the hell are you going to do to me with a fucking welding torch?!"

"Close the wound. It's called cauterizing kid."

"Well fuck...Fine, just get on with it."

As Boris started to burn close the wound, the smell of Cole's burning flesh filled the air and sickened everyone withing 20 feet. Everyone had the same thought on their minds. Why was Boris helping them? Cole owed him money and Boris being a businessman, he isn't one to give out charity. After the hole in the front of his chest was shut, Cole lied on his stomach for the other side to be closed as well. Jack finally brought it up, he had to know.

"Why are you helping Cole out? Doesn't he owe you?"

"And since he won that fight, I owe him."

"What?"

"I owe him more then he owes me."

"Don't be so damn cryptic."

"I put a huge bet on Cole winning."

"And that's enough reason to help?"

"Nope, he made me a deal. He said he would win no matter what even if it meant he died with his opponent. I made a bet Troy wouldn't win to be more technical."

"So why did you take his clothes if he already offered you that deal?"

"I'm a businessman, I get the most out of a deal I can. I was going to give him just cash but I charged him some new clothes."

Cole twinged, not from pain but from Boris's words.

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"You would've had to buy new clothes anyway and I didn't charge alot so be happy. Lousy ingrate."

It took a good half hour to get to the lung and close it up before welding shut the skin. Once it was all done, Cole had large burns covering up a scar from the Iron rod. With a single deep breath, he finally felt all the pain at once. He had been holding it all in the entire time. Now that he was letting himself feel it, he was doubled over in pain and coughing blood. Cass was the only one alerted by this.

"The hell did you do to him Boris?!"

"Calm down I-"

"Calm down?! Hes coughing up blood you son of a bitch!"

"Shut your mouth witch or I'll burn that shut too! I've done this a dozen times before and they all were fine!"

Cole raised his hand to signal them to be quiet. He whispered in to Jack's ear and Jack approached them.

"Enough yelling you 2, hes fine. This happens when he keeps himself from feeling pain."

"What are you talking about Jack? I never saw him do anything like this!"

"He can keep himself from feeling pain but when hes done fighting he'll feel it all in one hit. Like he loses his endurance or something. It's hard to explain."

Cass grabbed Cole and threw his arm over her shoulder to pull him up.

"C'mon dumbass, let's get you somewhere you can relax."

Cass dragged her dumbass friend across the floor away from Boris and leaned him against the wall. Jack followed carrying the pile of clothes Boris gave them. Cole was in poor shape which is to expected of anyone who had been impaled.

"Jack, come here."

"what's the matter?"

"Cole passed out."

"Don't worry it'll be fine, you should be more worried if he was still up and about."

"Whatever... Hey, how much clothes did Boris give us?"

"More then enough."

"Probably enough to cover his whole debt to Cole. That bastard!"

Jack dropped the pile next to Cole who fell over on to it. They didn't bother him, he needed the rest. Well, didn't bother him until Cass saw some clothes in the pile she wanted.

"Jack, hold Cole up for a minute."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Jack rolled his eyes and slowly lifted Cole's head off the pile so Cass could rummage through it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a witch in case you hadn't realized. My clothes are rags so I need new clothes."

Cass didn't remove her rags as she called them. She just pulled a pair of jeans up and slipped a vest over them. Cass had a new punk look to her. She lied down next to Cole to wait for him to wake. Jack followed suit and sat down as well. It wasn't long before the boredom made them fall asleep alongside their friend.

* * *

**Not so sure about this ending but hey, I thought I'd never get this chapter done. Had plenty of distractions and just couldn't get around to writing. Well at least I finished it now. Just wait, there's still more to come! Lot of new infected, lot of new enemies, and of course more bloody fights! **

**REVIEW THIS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, if you have an idea for an infected you want me to use then send a private message to me with the details. Not the best idea throwing it into the reviews so anyone can see it before it's part of the story. Plus someone could use it in their fanfic before I can. Keep this in mind. I will not use any put in the reviews. Also I won't take each and every idea, I have my own to get into the story after all. Still don't let that stop you from giving me infected to use, I might, might use what you give me and rest assured I will give you credit when I use it. And finally, sorry to disappoint but this chapter won't have any new infected. Will be a new one in the next chapter however. Now read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

The Hole roared and echoed with the busy infected working, fighting or making trades. All but a witch, bruja, and jockey who were all fast asleep from exhaustion and huddled together leaning against each other. None moving whatsoever even when they awoke so as to not wake the others. Almost peaceful but nothing is peaceful when Cole is awake. When his turn came to awaken he showed no kindness in letting his companions sleep. His eyes lazily opened, his body was still aching from his wound. After noticing the people occupying his shoulders she shook them off quickly and waking them.

"Alright you 2, I'm not a pillow."

Cass dropped her chin on Cole's lap.

"Oh c'mon. I'm comfy and I still want to nap a little more."

"I said I'm not your pillow so-"

As Cole looked down, the first thing he noticed was the new clothes on Cass. He didn't remember her wearing any of it before. So he grabbed her by her vest collar and raised her up to his face.

"Where'd you get the clothes?"

"I took them from your pile that Boris gave us."

"Then it's mine, take it off."

"Is that how you get girls? Way too damn forward."

"If the clothes are mine then they're mine to sell."

Raising herself to her feet, Cass swatted away Cole's hand from her collar. She stretched out and gave Cole a twirl to show off.

"Oh just let me keep them. Call them an expense for bringing you here."

Cole gave in to the witch's demand and tried to stand. Before getting off the ground he felt the pain of his wound in the worst way. It was debilitating and dropped Cole to his knees as he clenched tightly to the burn scars of his chest. Jack grabbed his friend and checked his back in fear the hole might've opened up again. Luckily no such thing happened.

"Cole, take it easy. You're in pretty lousy shape man."

"I'm fine, just help me up."

As jack pushed Cole up from his position, Cass grabbed Cole's hand and pulled him to his feet where he staggered and was caught by her.

"Damn Cole, slow it down. Gonna break yourself in half at this rate."

"I'm fine. Now let's get some food, I'm starved."

"Fine, we'll sell what clothes is left and get some food. Just don't push yourself."

With Cass under his arm to lean on, Cole and the others made their way to the market area again. Cass sat Cole down in a corner and took the pile of clothes from Jack.

"Jack, watch Cole. I'll sell these and get what I can."

With Cass walking off to trade, Jack sat next to Cole.

"Soooo..."

"What's the matter Jack? And don't say I'm reckless cause you know I won't listen."

"Why is Cass still hanging with us?"

"Cause since we met her things haven't been boring."

"If that's it I say we leave this place and leave her here."

"You got a problem with her?"

"I just don't trust her. That and witches are pains cause all they do is cry and moan. Boo freakin' hoo."

"And I don't care."

"Why not?"

"Give me 1 good reason to distrust her."

Jack was frustrated, he didn't trust Cass one bit but Cole just never cares to listen. Jack kept trying to think of a reason to leaver her. With each excuse he thought of he opened his mouth only to close it again for the reason not being a very good one.

"Well I just don't like her."

"And I do, more fun then hanging out with just you."

"Asshole."

Cass came walking back then with bloody ribs in one hand and a single remaining article of clothing in the other.

"What's the matter guys?"

"Jack here is getting pissy. Don't worry though, it'll pass."

Jack looked down to the concrete floor gritting his teeth and keeping quiet. Cass dangled one of the ribs in front of him which he promptly grabbed. Cass sat on Cole's other side and put the food on the ground.

"Cole, arms up."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

With his arms raised up he waited for further instruction from the demanding witch. Cass reached into her pocket and pulled out a bundle of bandages and a small safety pin. She was careful applying them to Cole's chest to not hurt him. His entire chest wound was covered once she was finished.

"You're pretty nimble with those claws, not even scratching me with them."

"Thanks."

"But I don't think I can get an infection Cass, well a worse infection then what I already am anyway. The bandages are a bit pointless."

"It's to help it heal and relieve the pain. Keep your arms up."

Cass grabbed what she was carrying before and slid it over Cole's torso. It was a thin dark brown hoodie with the sleeves ripped off.

"What's with this?"

"You needed a shirt so I kept this."

Jack jumped into the conversation with his own questions.

"Why don't I get any new clothes, witch?"

"I have a name you know, it's Cass. And I don't think they have any baby clothes for you shorty."

"What did you just say?!"

Cole smashed his claw to the ground and shouted at his noisy friends.

"Shut it the both of you, I'm not going to play mediator for you guys so either get along or I'm forcing you to kiss and make up!"

That sudden outburst did Cole no good as he coughed up a small amount of blood from his lungs. Cass grabbed him and leaned him against the wall.

"How many times do we have to tell you to relax?"

"How many times do you guys need to get me riled up?"

Jack backed down and continued eating the ribs given to him. Cass gave a rack of ribs to Cole and started gnawing on her's. It wasn't far into their meal Cole paused and stared at the food.

"What is this?"

"Ribs, duh."

"I know they're ribs Cass but these are weird ribs."

"They're dog."

"Seriously?"

"It's cheaper then human plus more meat."

"Food's food so I'll eat regardless."

The meal was silent from then on with the occasional cough from Cole with small amounts of blood. For a time after that, Cole dazed in and out with his friends just sitting there to watch over him. It was the most rest he had in a long time and same goes for Jack who had been following Cole for some time now. All this pleasantness was ruined by a lumbering oaf of a charger strutting up to the trio lying there.

"Hey Cass sweetie, knew I'd find you here."

"Thatcher?! The hell are you doing here?!"

"Coming here for the kiss you owe me for saving your sweet ass."

"Screw off piss ant!"

The yelling was reaching Cole in his sleep. With each word from Cass's or Thatcher's mouth he twinged and bore his teeth more openly until they eventually woke him.

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep!... Oh shit, you're that ugly fucker from before aren't you?"

"Name is Thatcher and you'd be smart to remember!"

"Or what?!"

Cole got to his feet and stared down the large charger that covered him in a his shadow.

"I'll beat you stupid tiny!"

"Last I checked, I beat your ass with a single move! Better start walking away now lard ass."

"Fine but I want Cass to come with me to repay her debt."

"You want her? That's it?! That's why you woke me up?!"

"Yeah so hand her over to me."

Cole was getting furious. He didn't care about Thatcher wanting Cass. It was the fact that Thatcher, a weakling in every way compared to Cole was saying he would beat him. Add on the fact he thinks he has a right to give orders and Cole lost it. With an upward swipe of his hooked claw, Cole stole away Thatcher's small left arm from his shoulder.

"Now listen here dumbass! You can't beat me! You don't order me! And you won't take a damn thing from me and that includes Cass!"

"You son of a bitch! My arm!"

"Shut it! A charger's left arm is dead anyway. Besides, not like you can use this measly thing."

"You cut off my fucking arm!"

"You can't let shit go can you?"

The 2 infected went on not long before the ground shook from the steps of an approaching tank. These 2 were fighting outside the circle and it was Aaron's job to quell them.

"That's enough from the both of ya! Ain't neither of ya got a fight today so be good and be quiet!"

"Aaron! He cut off my arm!"

Cole stuck out the severed limb and pointed it at Thatcher to make a joke.

"No I didn't. Hes lying."

"Dumbass! You're pointing at me with my own arm!"

"This thing? No it's my arm."

"You don't have 3 arms!"

"As far as you know..."

"That's my arm!"

"Or is it?"

"Yes!"

"Nope, don't think so."

Aaron slammed his fist to the ground next to them in anger. Their yelling was draining his patience and disrupting everyone in the Hole.

"Be quiet! Shut up! Shake hands! Shut up! Get along! And SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

As Thatcher reached out with his arm to shake hands as per Aaron's orders, Cole also reached out with one of Thatcher's arms. Cole's joke earned him a shot to the back of the head from Aaron. Cole, rubbing his head, quickly dropped the joking and shook Thatcher's hand and gave back the severed arm.

Thinking things were going to be quiet with their bickering resolved, everyone was surprised when the warehouse doors flung open revealing dozens of armed humans. At each door, there were 5 humans lying on the ground, 5 behind them kneeling, and 5 more behind them standing. Each door had its own firing squad of 15 men. Without warning they opened fire on everyone in the Hole. Most of the infected were dead before they could retaliate, others were wounded, few were still standing.

"Cass, Jack, run!"

Cole got his companions to their feet in a hurry and followed behind them as they all weaved through the makeshift structures and ducked behind cover. They hid behind a concrete table for the gamblers as the hail storm of bullets flew into the warehouse. Aaron was the first to make a move against the humans. He rushed straight for one of the doors, smashing through all the men blocking his way. With each step he took with his massive arms, another human was crushed. His assualt made an opening for other infected to escape, including Cole and the others. It wasn't long before humans from one door moved to help against Aaron. With all the guns they had, Aaron had no chance and was eventually killed.

"Damnit! Get to that door!"

Cole was pushing his friends to keep moving to the doors. After avoiding each human, after dodging each round fired at them, they were only a few feet from the door. The barrage of bullets did not slow and the people were closing in. It was run now or die. Cole ran first to the door and took 3 shots to his arm. Next came Cass who was lucky enough to run when the humans were reloading. Jack on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Once his turn came to run, all he did was poke his head out to see, and his life was ended. 1 bullet hit him dead on.

"Jack!"

With his body trembling he reached out. His long time friend was gone and Cole was enraged at the sight of him lying there dead. He clenched his outstretched hand into a balled fist and let out a blood thirsty roar like a ravenous beast. With little thought or sense left in his mind he ran away from Cass and straight for the group that killed Jack. Before seeing the bruja running after them Cole had his claw reaching back and without so much as a sound he swept it forward cutting 3 men in half. Their blood covered their allies who were in shock. All they saw the image of a monster bathed in blood. Cole took advantage of their fear and raised his claw, bringing it down on the head of another human. His claw was stuck in the skull and so he was unable to use his claw until he freed himself. The humans shook off their fear and took this opportunity to attack, but Cole put the body stuck on his claw up and used it for a shield from the bullets. With their guns emptied into the body of their dead ally they were helpless as Cole made another attack. He threw the body from his claw and used his teeth to rip open the throat of a man. He was like a wild animal with nowhere to run. His only option was fight and kill, so he did. He tore apart each and every human that fired upon him, Cass, and Jack.

"C'mon you little human pukes! I'm not done yet!"

"Cole enough! We have to run!"

"You run Cass! I'm killing them all!"

Cass ran to her friend and reached her arms around his torso, restraining his arms.

"Don't be a damn idiot! There's too many and we need to run!"

Cole pushed Cass off of him and turned again to face another group of humans. They didn't fire, they just stared at this lone infected that killed 15 men. They muttered to themselves in hysteria.

"It can't be, it's just 1!"

"I've never seen anything do that before..."

"That's no infected it's a devil..."

Cass got to her feet and again grabbed Cole.

"You killed the ones that killed Jack so lets run and survive! Please!"

Cole looked down at the witch whose eyes were filled with tears. She was terrified, she may be a witch but this level of carnage was too much. Cole calmed himself and picked Cass up into his arms and ran out the door that was cleared. The humans were still too focused on the other infected or trying to save the men Cole attacked to give chase. With the Hole raided, where was left for Cass and Cole to go? They had nowhere to go but forward, and had nothing but the blood that boiled in their veins. Just one thing was running through Cole's mind as he ran.

"I'll kill every human that crosses me. That is a promise I'll keep til my death..."

* * *

**And that's another chapter down, welcome to hell Cass and Cole. You wanna know who those humans were and why they were so organized? Keep reading this fanfic and find out. I do hope you enjoyed this and decide to review. Again, I won't take any infected ideas posted in reviews, send me a private message. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so last chapter, lot of infected died and the Hole was raided by some well organized and very well armed humans. Cole went on a rampage and etc etc. If you don't know then you didn't read the last chapter. Go back and read it. Anyway, now Cole and Cass are running from the Hole with no destination and Cole is wounded, again. Now last chapter I promised you a bio and a new infected so here it is!**

**Bio 3: Tweeker**

**The tweeker is named for its hallucinogenic poison that it injects into the victims. The tweekers are female and these infected look like any other except for the legs. The feet are elongated and it walks up on its toes. This mutation allows them to jump great distances, move quickly, and above all quietly. The tweeker is an unusual infected not only physically but mentally as well. When hungry it will even see fellow infected as a viable food source. The tweeker fights like a spider or a snake would, bite, inject, then wait for the prey to die. Once injected with the poison from a tweeker, the victim will start to see everyone and everything as a potential enemy. What is seen differs from person to person and time to time, but it is always something that triggers aggression. There are 3 ways the visions will be handled by the victim. 1. They will fire upon anything near, whether friend or foe because they cannot see what it really is. 2. They will remain calm and not fire at all to avoid accidentally shooting an ally. This of course will make them completely open to any attack by any other infected. 3. Some will even have a break down and lose their sanity. With these 3 possible outcomes, it is clear that the tweeker thrives on causing chaos among large groups. The venom doesn't last forever, though it will cause great harm over the time it does last. Of course there is always the chance of becoming an infected as well.**

**P.S. WARNING: Context joke is imminent so don't freak out and start hating.**

* * *

Cass and Cole have been running all night away from the massacre in the Hole. Humans had the gull to attack the largest group of special infected in the country. What was most troubling to the duo though wasn't that they attacked but that they attacked in such a way. They had numbers, they were well organized and prepared, and they had enough fire power to rip apart everything and everyone there, including Jack. They had finally stopped running when they got to a graveyard, it was as cold and quiet as the dead it held within its soil. With a good distance between them and the Hole it was time for them to rest and recuperate.

"Ah, jeez Cass easy."

"Oh c'mon big man, suck it up."

"But it isn't fitting."

"It'll fit."

"AH! Cass, I said it wouldn't fit in there!"

"We're doing this one way or another."

"Are you... Are you enjoying this?!"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?"

"Dammit, even if we get it in, how the hell will you get it out? Again, it's too tight a fit, we'll get stuck together."

"Don't worry, I'll just move around a lot and it should all loosen up. Oh it's in!"

"Hurry it up."

"There, think I'm close..."

"Yeah you are, I can feel it."

"There it is!"

"Argh!"

Cass ripped a bullet from Cole's bleeding arm with little concern for hurting him. Cole was clasping his arm tightly to slow the blood flow in his arm. He leaned against a tombstone And started to calm his breathing in an attempt to ignore the pain.

"Shit Cole, that bullet was in there deep."

"I know... You tore my arm apart with that damn claw of yours! I told you it wasn't going to fit in a bullet wound!"

"But it did fit, and these some 20 bullets are proof that it fit."

"Quit grinning, I'm still bleeding out here."

"Do we have anything to cover your arm up?"

Cole ripped his hoodie from his body and tore it into strips and dropped them in front of Cass.

"Use these."

"Aww your hoodie."

Cass did as she was told and took the strips into her hands, tying them all around the bullet wounds covering Cole's arm. As she finished with each strip and began to tie a new one on, blood seeped deep into the fabric turning the dark brown into a gritty black. The last 2 strips was the longest and hung from Cole's arm like a pair of ribbons. Didn't seem to bother him none though.

"How screwed up can you get?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just in the time I've know you, you have been impaled through your chest and shot to hell! Just look at all the bandages on you! How are you alive? There's a word for guys like you, jammy!"

"Jammy?"

"It's English."

"You're English?"

"Yeah."

"Huh... Well whatever, we need to keep moving or those humans may catch up to us."

Cole was slow and in pain as he rose to his feet only to fall over immediately. He was still suffering for his wounded chest and it showed. Cass grabbed his arms and pushed him against the tombstone again where he lied before.

"You shouldn't try moving you're still too badly injured."

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't dumbass!"

"Is name calling really necessary?"

"Shut up, you can't move in your state and I'm not letting you kill yourself with a little stroll."

"Since when were you so motherly?"

"Just shut your mouth and go to sleep."

"Maybe "motherly" isn't the right word."

It wasn't long before they both fell asleep despite the cold hard ground below them, while not far away a lone infected is stumbling in their direction. Like a drunk just kicked out of a bar, she trips over herself and drags herself up to fall over again, barely making progress in moving forward.

"Ah god I feel like hell... dammit, c'mon Steph girl, you've done dumber things before and walked it off. Oh hell it is freezing out here! ...Huh? What do we have here?"

This strange new figure glared down at the sleeping bodies before her. One a witch, the other she didn't know what it was. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth became a thin naughty smile revealing rows of fangs covering the inside of her mouth. With a lick of her lips she drew near Cole.

The rest of the night was quiet. Once the break of dawn hit, Cass was the first to awake to a very strange sight. Cole was fast asleep still but sleeping on top of him was a petite infected dressed in a winter coat and shorts while drooling in her sleep. Cole's arms were wrapped around the small figure like they were old friends. Cass wasn't sure whether to yell or laugh, so she did what came most naturally.

"Cole... Oh Cole... Wake the fuck up asshole!"

Cole's eyes shot open. He was about to jump up until he felt the weight on his chest, the weight of his unexpected guest. Cole was confused who and what this was clingy to him while she still slept.

"Friend of your's Cass?"

"I don't know her but you sure seem to be familiar with her."

"Hey... Hey girl, wake up already, you're covering me in saliva."

"Dammit, be more aggressive, watch. Ahem... Bitch wake the hell up!"

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around until her gaze came to Cole's confused faced. She put her arms around Cole's neck and pulled herself closer. Cole wasn't sure what she was doing.

"Hey girl, who the-"

Cole's words were interrupted by her lips being pressed against his. Cole was in shock while Cass was covering her mouth trying to hide a grin. It was silent while the girl held there. Once she backed away her face was a bright red which is weird for infected since they normally are a pale grey.

"How was that sweety?"

"Sweety?!"

"That's right!"

"...Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm the girl you saved from a cold death by sharing body heat..."

"What "body heat"?! We're the dead! We don't have body heat!"

Cass shook off her grin and tried to get serious. Of course she couldn't be serious for 1 moment when something like this happens, she instead made jokes.

"Damn Cole, you can even get girls in your sleep. I thought that was just an expression."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Awww don't you like her though? She sure likes you!"

"I said shut it! I don't know who she is or what she is. For all I know she molested me in the damn night!"

"That would be a bad thing how? She is cute."

"Shut up means shut up! Dammit! I don't need some tramp glued to my waist!"

Cole's face was struck hard as he let his words escape his mouth.

"Don't call me a tramp asshole!"

"Well don't go to sleep on a stranger then kiss him!"

"Aww but I like you..."

"What?! You don't know me!"

"Well I think you look pretty tough and cool. I like that."

"So what?! I don't know you!"

Cole pushed the girl off of him and got to his feet before she could get on top of him again. He brushed himself off and stepped over to Cass where he starting to whisper into her ear.

"Lets leave her here and find some food."

"Right."

The girl hopped onto Cole's back and again clung to him while nuzzling the back of his neck. Wanting to join in on the fun, she whispered into Cole's ear.

"You want something to eat? Come with me."

"You got food?"

"That's right Cole baby."

"Well can you at least give us a name? You know I'm Cole and shes Cass already and it's not fair if we don't have your name."

"Stephanie."

"Stephanie, great name, now about the food."

"Follow me guys."

Cass grabbed Cole's shoulder before they were off and expressed her concerns.

"Cole can we trust this girl?"

"Even if we can't and she tries something I'll handle it in my usual way."

"Fine."

Cole and Cass were wary as they followed this girl out of the graveyard and through the city streets. Luckily they were traveling in the opposite direction of the Hole and therefore away from the humans. The humans, they were the only thing racing through Cole's mind the entire walk. Where had they gotten all the firepower, how did they get the guts to attack the Hole like that, and who was organizing them. He was so deep in his thought that by the time they came to Stephanie's home, he didn't stop walking and hit the front door.

"Ah crap, huh? Hey, where the hell are we?"

"My place! It used to be a safehouse for humans."

"Oh great, wheres the food?"

"Inside, duh."

Creaking came from the metallic makeshift door as it slowly opened letting what little light the grey skies had into the room. The dust kicked up from the floor and into their faces.

"Sorry guys, guess I need a house keeper ha ha... ahem anyway, foods through there."

Stephanie pointed to a small doorway leading to a grimy and most likely vermin infested kitchen. Cass was the first in the room and got the first whiff of the air. It was wretched from old dishes sitting in the sink and all kinds of rot in the fridge. It was enough to make her gag. Cole wasn't bothered by the stink, or at least he didn't act like it did. In truth he was trying to keep his eyes from watering.

"You better not think we'll eat whatever is making that smell."

"No Cole, I don't expect you to be eating anything."

"The hell did you drag us here for then?!"

"So I could eat."

"Eat what?"

"You cutey!"

"What?!"

Stephanie put on her most seductive face and stared down the angered bruja standing before her.

"Tell you what Cole baby, you... "play" with me for a while and you can go."

She pushed out her chest and put her arms behind her back and waited for Cole to approach.

"Dammit, is this how you want to play it? Why don't I just go around you and leave on my own? Later you crazy little-"

As Cole started to strut past the girl she wrapped her arms around him from behind and started to sniff and nuzzle his neck and shoulder. A chill climbed Cole's spine as she licked him. The chill in his spine stopped only to be replaced by the chill of his blood leaving his body. Like a true zombie, she sunk her teeth deep in his neck and clasped on tightly. Luckily Cass was ready to react to trouble after hearing Stephanie go on about eating and ran at her from behind and pulled her from Cole, blood spurting from him as the teeth come out.

"Damn bitch! Why the fuck did you bite me?! We're both infected! Shit!"

"Sorry honey but uh, I left a little more then drool in that wound."

"What?!"

"Oh, guess you never heard of me, I'm the tweeker. And before you make smart ass remarks, I'm not a junkie but, you will be tripping pretty bad in about ...5 ...4 ...3 ...2 ..."

Cole fell in his knees holding his stomach in pain and breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Well Cass, Cole, I wouldn't want to be a 3rd wheel so you sweet little love birds have fun. Kay?"

While Stephanie ran away from the duo and out the front door to lock it, Cass ran to Cole to see if she could help to ease his pain or bandage him yet again. She was met with the back of Cole's normal hand across her face, knocking her away from the enraged bruja. He let out screams of pain and terror as his dead eyes became a blood red but leaving his pupils white.

"Cole! Get a hold on yourself!"

_"BE QUIET SCUM!"_

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

_"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! HUMAN!"_

"Human?!"

_"ARE YOU HERE TO KILL ME LIKE YOU DID TO JACK?!"_

"Cole! Enough, what's going on?!"

Cole swiped at his friend with all his strength only to give her a gash on her arm as she narrowly dodged her death. Cole's next attack came in an instant with a downward slash. Cass again avoided, only receiving a small wound, this time on her thigh. Cole claw came crashing down breaking a table in half and getting his hooks stuck in the floor. Cass took this chance and ran away from her friend. She went straight for the door with the thought of escape. She was just crushed as she failed to open it. Stephanie returned to the door and peered inside at the witch banging on the door.

"Easy Cass, no way to open this door. Not from the inside anyway."

"What? What did you do bitch?!"

"Lets see, I flipped the door around to lock from the outside. I tricked you and Cole into coming here where I injected venom into him. And soon I'll enjoy eating whatever Cole leaves of you. And of course I'll eat Cole when the venom kills him off but that'll take some time so-"

"Enough! Enough! ENOUGH! You fucking BITCH!"

Stephanie backed away as Cass reached out through the bars in an attempt to claw at her. Her flailing did little more then make laughter come from the tweeker. Cass's attention was promptly pulled from Stephanie and placed upon Cole who broke the floor boards, freeing himself in the process. Sluggishly, Cole made his way toward Cass who was trembling in fear.

"C-Cole, don't do this... please."

_"HUMAN, KEEP MY NAME FROM YOUR MOUTH!"_

"You know me Cole, it's Cass, your friend!"

_"CASS?! YOU AREN'T CASS!"_

"I can prove it! Please don't hurt me..."

_"LIKE HELL! YOU CAN PROVE NOTHING! YOU"LL DIE HERE!"_

"Wait! I'm the one you helped at the zoo! I'm the one who took you to the Hole!"

Cole's advanced slowed as her words reached him, but it wasn't enough to stop him completely. He kept coming closer raising his claw in the air as he stood in front of Cass.

"I put those bandages on you! They were made with the hoodie I put on you before we left the Hole!"

Cole stopped entirely this time, his eyes darted left to right as he tried to think. His mind was a fog, he was trying to make sense of. As the seconds passed his anger only grew and it strained his mind more and more each moment. All the while, Cass's mind was also rushing, though her mind was clear and had cognitive thought instead of pure hatred and anger. _What do I do? I have to fix him somehow!_ These words raced through her head time and time again. _Stephanie said venom was doing this right? Well maybe I could... oh god, I'm going to hate this! _Cass was running out of time and Cole was getting closer and closer to losing himself and slaying her. Now was her only chance to act and she took it, ramming Cole to the ground sat on top of him, pinning his arms above his head to keep him from attacking.

"Cole... Forgive me!"

Cass put her mouth over Cole's neck and started to suck on it. Cole was still struggling to restrain himself from killing the person claiming to be his friend and Stephanie was blushing as she enjoyed the show they were putting on for her. Cass continued to draw from the wound and started spitting out what looked similar to boomer bile. This continued, gradually Cole calmed until he just lied there just breathing deeply. They both were covered in a cold sweat when Cole realized what was going on. He was still confused as to why Cass was on top of him sucking on his neck though. He looked up from his pinned position to see Stephanie watching them with anticipation. The rage that had ceased inside of him rose again in a heart beat as he shoved Cass off of him and dashed for the door and reached through the bars. Stephanie was caught off guard and was grabbed by her coat through the bars.

"My turn to play with you!"

Cole pulled her repeatedly in the bars. Each tug smashed her head into the hard metal frame. Her skull was fractured and blood was covering her hair by the time Cole was finished having his fun. With one last tug, Cole pressed her to the door and held her there tightly as he slipped his claws through the bars and locked them behind her. She was pinned between the door's bars and Cole's hooks now and the slightest movement could sever her head.

"Now listen, you are going to open this door now or your head is going for a stroll without your body."

"I-I-I can't see what I'm doing."

"I don't care, open the door!"

"If you loosen your grip I could."

"Feel for it!"

Stephanie refrained from shaking or fidgeting with the claws at her neck, all she could do was as Cole said and feel for the bar holding the door shut. After removing the bar, Cole moved slowly forward so he wouldn't take her head before he got outside.

"Cass, go around the door and grab her arms."

Without complaint Cass did as she was told with a grin growing over her face, eager for the punishment Cole was going to dole out to her. With Stephanie being restrained, Cole moved his claws back through the bars and came around to look her in the face. Cole was covered in sweat, she was covered in blood and tears. Cole sat the girl down and sat in front of her, just staring at her with his still bloodied eyes. The silence was uneasy and taking its toll on Stephanie who was completely enveloped by her fear of the pain and her own death to come. Cole on the other hand, had another plan.

"I like you Stephanie."

"What?!"

"You have a talent for causing trouble and pissing me off."

"So what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to take you with us."

Cass and Stephanie simultaneously shouted "What?!" this time, neither of them knew what was going on.

"Tell me Stephanie, have you seen the humans lately? How organized they are?"

"I've seen small groups in uniforms but that's all."

"Well the humans finally learned there's safety in numbers, we need to implement the same."

"So...?"

"As much as I'd love to tear the skin from your body and go the route of taxidermy, we need as much strength as we can get to survive. And your venom messed me up, so I'm eager to see what it'll do to a squad of the humans."

Was Cole serious about accepting this girl despite her attempts to kill him and Cass so she could eat them? Only a mad man would do such a thing, then again Cole was known as psycho for some time. Cass wasn't happy with this at all, but since when did Cole steer her wrong, he looked out for her and protected her so far. The distrust she had for Stephanie was heavily outweighed by her trust for Cole.

* * *

**OK then! That's one more chapter for you guys! NOW START LEAVING REVIEWS! I'm getting depressed here, it feels like nobody cares about what I write. Writing isn't fun anymore! Say something!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry folks, no new infected this chapter but don't fret, I have an idea for one I'm working on right now. Still, I think this is a good chapter and so I hope it will make up for it. Thanks to increased attention to this story, I'm going to be putting alot more focus on it. In this chapter I want to get back to the nature of the infected, vicious as a mad dog! Gimme a WOOT!**

* * *

"H-hey Jim, are we safe in here?"

"No worries Jen, this is a police station. It's secure."

A young couple huddled together taking refuge in an old decrepit station, door locked from inside. It was quiet and peaceful until the echoing of whimpers passed down the hall and into the front office where they lay.

"What was that?"

"Sounds like a girl, she might be hurt. Lets go look around."

"OK."

The couple slowly crept around the corner to peer down the dark hall. A single door was cracked open, the crying coming from within. The young man pulled a shotgun from his back and raised it to his waist. He slowly nudged open the door with the barrel, letting light gleam in revealing a woman dressed in jeans and a vest huddled in the corner.

"Hey miss are you alright?"

The girl approached slowly and placed her hands on to the woman's shoulders and slid them down to embrace her in a hug. _Don't worry, we won't hurt you._ She whispered into her ear. Without warning the woman turned around revealing razor like fingers and drove a hand through the shoulder of the girl that was making a vain attempt to comfort her. She let out a terrified yelp and the blades broke through her skin and bones and pinned her to the ground. The man reacted by raising his gun to the woman's head. He let out a scream as the gun was grabbed from the shadow and shifted upward. The shotgun went off making pieces of the ceiling fall onto his head. With the hand still clasping the barrel a figure moved out of the shadow and raised a large hand with fingers like hooks before bringing it down through his collar bone, through the ribs, and finally out of his hip...

"Good going Cole."

"You too Cass."

"Thanks."

The woman under Cass was still screaming and crying for her lost love.

"Dammit... Hey Cass, send her to hell to meet the pretty boy, would you? Shes getting annoying."

Cass took her free hand and sliced into the woman's head, promptly ceasing her screams.

"Yo Stephanie. I hope you were taking notes, now come get some grub."

Another infected walked through the door dragging a sack too heavy to carry.

"Nice work guys, check out what I found though."

"What is it?"

"Those guys had some gear with them."

"It's trash."

"But-"

"Humans had it, it's trash."

"Oh fine... Ooh pass me that guy's liver!"

Cole reached into the scattered cavity that used to be a torso and ripped out a large organ that reeked to high heaven and tossed it to Stephanie who devoured it like a ravenous animal, yet savoring every drop of blood.

"You girls know what I love about these cliche horror movie couples? They always end up dead."

Cole shoveled a mass of skin from the dead woman into his mouth, covering himself in bits and pieces. Cass was enjoying the meal in a more sophisticated way, taking small bites and thoroughly chewing.

"Cass..."

Cass put up her finger, telling Cole to wait a moment while she chewed.

"Cass, why are you eating like that? You aren't among royalty here, go nuts. Wolf it down, I know you're hungry."

Cole's words rang true to Cass who looked down at the severed limb in her hands. In an instant she went from being delicate to rude and obnoxious as she ripped and tore flesh to force down her throat. With her stomach no where near full she wiped her face to clear blood away, but with all the blood in her hand she only achieved covering herself entirely. Cole was captivated by this change in his friend and so he watched her intently. She slowly licked her claws clean as Cole would normally do, it started to make him think. _Am I rubbing off on this girl? Why is she acting like this? Odd... but neat. _ Cass was still hungry and wanting more, so she crawled to Cole and took his hand in her to start licking it as well. This would make anyone uncomfortable, not Cole though, he let her go on.

Cole leaned closely next to her and whispered into her ear.

"Nice to see you have a naughty side to you princess."

Cass snapped out of it and spat out Cole's claw from her mouth, her face a bright red with embarrassment. Stephanie was staring closely waiting for more to happen, but she kept herself quiet and out of sight to keep from interrupting.

"You really are hungry, aren't you Cass? Here."

Cole extended his claw out to her, gesturing to her that she could continue.

"Don't tease me Cole! It was a lapse of judgement, nothing more."

"I know, well no need to waste the rest."

Cole continued cleaning his claw where Cass left off, making sure not to leave a drop of blood, a drop of nourishment on it.

"Damn Cole, I licked that!"

"So?"

"You licked what I licked!"

"And?"

"Are you that dense or are you a pervert?"

"I don't care."

"But my spit!"

"Don't... care..."

Cass looked to the floor to hide her blushing cheeks from her friend. This was odd for her, for the most part it creeped her out but something else was there. Something that riled her up. She tried to pay no mind to this feeling and got back to eating the remains of their prey. As for Stephanie, she was left disappointed, she had hoped for something to come of what was going on but there was no show to be viewed, no spectacle to watch, nothing but an awkward moment. With little entertainment, she did what came naturally to her and made her own fun.

"Oh Cole baby, what do you say we leave her here and we go off for some...mm... shall we say 'fun'?"

Stephanie leaned against Cole and started to rub her shoulder against him while closing in on his neck. Cole felt her breathing on him, his wound still barely closed from her bite. Cass didn't trust her in the slightest and made a display of it with her claw pressed against her rival's throat.

"Don't touch him..."

"Oh so sorry Cass, you wanna watch?"

"Sick bitch! I'll bury your ass right here and now!"

Cole shoved Stephanie away with a strong bump from his shoulder and made Cass lower her claw. These girls were at eachother's throats and the only way to survive was to keep a leash on them both.

"Enough you two, finish eating, we need to get going soon."

"Why?"

"It isn't smart to stick around in a single place too long."

Cass opened her mouth to speak again but instead just put more food in. She skipped eating like a lady this time and went straight to ripping and tearing at the flesh. Stephanie did as she was told as well and started shoving it down without chewing. With those two filling themselves, Cole took this chance to take a look in the sack Stephanie found. He may have said it was likely trash but his curiosity got the better of him. The first thing he found inside was a first aid kit and food, basic survival supplies. Next was a large box of shotgun shells, half empty. What came next was the oddest thing to him. It was a photo of the man he killed standing beside others. They all wore a uniform and were well armed. In the background he saw tents and vehicles. The look in his eyes began to worry Cass and Stephanie.

"Cole, you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine I guess."

"What do you have there?"

Cass left her sitting position and stood behind Cole to check out the photo.

"Was this guy one of those at the Hole?"

"Maybe..."

This picture was driving Cole nuts and he had no clue why. Cass felt nothing about the photo, the man in it was dead so it was irrelevant. Cole slipped the photo in his pocket to try and figure out what the deal with it was later, for now there were other things that called for his attention, like banging on the front door of the station. Without a word he signaled the girls to get into hiding positions and he himself walked to the hallway to wait. The banging continued until the door came in with a crash. Five men in uniforms came rushing in and pointed their guns upward, flashlights on the end shining on Cole. They didn't shoot, they just started to tremble at the sight of him and started to mutter to themselves.

"Oh shit..."

"...A devil..."

Nobody called him a devil since the massacre at the hole, these humans must've been part of the attack. By the time they regained composure and started to fire Cole was already ducking and dodging their shots. The others waited from the shadows for Cole's signal to attack. Cass was getting restless and fidgety, each second she wasn't fighting was ticking her off more. Cole had yet to give the sign and it caused him to take a shot in the shoulder. That was it, Cass wasn't going to wait any longer. She charged in and started slicing and tearing into them. They were caught off guard and weren't able to react fast enough. She simultaneously beheaded 2 men to start her onslaught before ducking a shotgun shell from the third. Before the gun could be cocked again she took it from his hands and shoved her claw through his chest. As her claw ripped out from his chest, blood spurt out covering her.

Cass started to smile at that point, never before had a witch been seen to smile. Cass was in a frenzy from the sight of all the blood. Cole was getting tired of watching this and joined in, slashing open the back of one of the remaining two men. Cass took the last one with both her hand facing away from eachother, she drove them through and raised the human into the air above her. He screamed and struggled with all his strength, but it only made Cass want to kill him more, so she did. She parted her hands and tore the man in two.

"Cass...CASS!"

She did not respond to Cole, rather she just looked at him with a sedated smile and a joyful look in her eyes. She was breathing heavily as she dropped to her knees and started to play with the remains. She picked up pieces to stare at them a moment then snapped them apart. Her face was one of bliss and splendor, she was happy to just be there.

"CASS! Dammit! Get ahold of yourself!"

Cole smacked her cheek with his open palm, Cass's eyes shot open wide and her smile dissipated from the strike. She had no clue what was going on as she rubbed her cheek. She sat there looking back and forth from the bodies at her feet to Cole's face.

"What... what did I do Cole?"

"I don't know, I've never seen that from you before."

The two stared at eachother in confusion, Cass wasn't herself. Maybe this was a good thing though, her being like this in a world of hell might be a good thing. It could also be just as bad if she loses her mind and attacks Cole. Stephanie walked to Cass and dropped to her knees and hands.

"Wow Cass, that was amazing."

"..."

Cole walked around to behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder in a weak attempt to comfort her. Cole started to examine the bodies, Cass's methods were insane but extremely potent. He wasn't sure whether he should respect her or keep an eye on her at night.

"C'mon Cass, to your feet. I doubt these guys came here alone, probably more close by."

Cole reached to Cass with an extended hand. Cass nodded to her friend and took his hand. It was quite solemn leaving the station, patrols were roaming the streets making it hard to get away safely. It took some time but they snuck past when they were all called to the police station to see what had happened. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them, Cass leaving a trail of bloody footprints.

They had exhausted themselves from their run. It was well worth it though to be safe and far from the humans. They found themselves at a railroad track with a large red boxcar in front of them, as good a hiding place as any. They all leaped in and searched for any signs of life just finding scattered hay everywhere.

"Cole, your shoulder needs a bandage."

"I know Cass, I know. God I'm always being shot."

"C'mon, sit next to me and I'll see about getting the bullet out."

Cole did as she said and dropped down with a thud into a sitting position next to her. Cass started gently pushing her fingers into the wound, Cole was used to the pain of her claws so he didn't mind anymore, in fact he was on the edge of enjoying it. Stephanie was so curious as she watched Cass do work on Cole, she had never seen anyone do such things.

"So Cole gets hurt alot then?"

"Yeah, he does Stephanie. I always fix him up though. Don't I Cole?"

"Yeah, I've been shot, cut, stabbed, impaled... damn I could probably get my head cut off then glued back on and I'd be fine..."

Without fresh bandages, Cass tried her best to remove some old ones and relocate them. Some wounds had finished closing so it was easy to find extra wrapped around him.

Getting bored of watching, Stephanie sat in a cornered and curled her legs to her chest and started to suckle on the tip of her finger. With Cass's attention on wrapping Cole's shoulder, only Cole himself noticed. She looked so childish with her finger in her mouth. Stephanie took notice of Cole's prying eyes and shot a wink to him.

"Why are you sucking your finger Stephanie, scared?"

"Hm? Oh no not at all, not with you here."

"It's a bad habit you know."

"It's not a habit, I just like the feeling of being drunk."

This time Cass took notice.

"If you got beers, you better stop holding out on me."

"You got it all wrong, I get drunk on my venom."

"What? Mind explaining?"

"I'm biting into my finger and putting venom in. It doesn't hurt me but it will get me drunk. Kinda. Like a body made moonshine I guess."

Little more then skepticism was felt by Cole who felt the effect of the venom first hand. He rubbed his neck as he remembered what had happened to him. The idea of getting drunk though was quite tempting to him as it was for Cass as well.

"Is there anyway for me and Cass to get drunk off of that stuff?"

"Hm? Well it is a venom, doesn't hurt if you drink it, might work for you guys."

"Great, I could use a drink. C'mere."

Cole put his hands out in a cup shape in front of her, thinking she could just give her venom so easily. Stephanie wagged her finger in Cole's face before moving onto his lap. She had gone back to her seductive nature despite the lack of trust for her.

"Open you mouth Cole, it's the best way to do this."

Cass grabbed her by the arm and lifted her off of Cole's lap to pull her away.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Exactly what you are afraid to."

"Screw you hussy!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Stephanie pushed Cass out of her path and made her way back to Cole's lap where she got comfortable. Cole held her face near his and opened his mouth. Stephanie returned the favor by hovering herself over him and letting the venom drip into his mouth. The effect was instantly felt, Cole's vision starting to haze and his body feeling off balance.

"Shit... Haven't had anything that strong in god knows how long."

Venom leaked from the side Cole's mouth as he spoke. What came next was a surprise to everyone. Cass grabbed Stephanie and pulled her up to meet her face to face. Without word or warning of any kind, Cass locked her mouth over Stephanie's and started drinking all the venom she could. Stephanie was in shock and frozen in place as her venom was taken. Cass on the other hand was quite relaxed from the venom, tripping over herself and laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha! Cole! This stuff works fast!"

"You can't handle getting wasted, can you?"

"Screw you! I'm happy!"

"Be sure to thank the girl you just traumatized at least."

"Thank you Stephanie!"

It was unclear whether this was an act Cass was putting on to hide her discomfort or she really had gotten drunk so quickly. What was clear was that she was acting extremely out of character today and that was enough to worry Cole.

Things took a sharp turn to a grim and serious mood as they all sat huddled together in the boxcar. Whether drunk or not, once Cole pulled out the photo and began to study it, an uneasy feeling came over Cass and Stephanie. Why was this small photo of strangers jerking at him, pulling his attention and wasting his time as he tried to discover some secret of the picture. With nothing to show for his focus but frustration, he flicked away the photo and tried to drive the thought of it from his mind.

The night was peaceful, only the sound of chirping crickets was heard. Stephanie was sound asleep , lying her head on Cole's lap and Cass leaning on his shoulder. Cole himself however did not fall asleep. He sat there through the night, anxiously waiting for an attack. In the end it was a waste of energy just trying to stay awake. Yet another thing to Cole's mind that troubled him, why wasn't he having fun anymore? He used to face anything with a smile on his face and love the taste of his own blood. He lost his mind when his friend Jack was killed and now he was running away from humans and protecting these girls. He didn't like this change nor did he understand it. So many things were starting to anger him and draw his attention and all he could do was run. First the appearance of new infected which he was one of, next was the uniformed humans that had attacked, then there was Cass going berserk. It didn't end there, the picture was the next thing to trouble him and weigh on his mind. Now he was changing. The one truth he always knew came to mind this time. The one truth he always knew about this world, change is inevitable and there is no fighting it... But why did it all start changing around him and why so quickly?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo... yeah. Not much to say, lets skip the pleasantries and get right to it. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Bio 4:Wrangler**

**The wrangler is an obsessive infected that will hound a specific target until it either has caught the target or has been killed. The main body of the infected has remained normal while both arms have changed considerably. From the shoulder down, skin has peeled off in patches from rapid muscle expansion and the fingers have elongated into tendrils which are used to grab the victim from a safe enough distance of 7 feet at most, this is how it got its name. The muscle in the fingers are strengthened while the bones have completely disintegrated into the blood. These two factors combined make the finger extremely malleable and flexible and at the same time very strong. Once it obtains an enemy in its grasp it will run away from anyone who might interfere. The wrangler is slowed greatly when carrying the weight of another but it is still strong enough to move to safety. If it does make it to safety it will squeeze the life from the victim then devour.**

* * *

The boxcar was silent with the three sleeping infected inside, if not for them being monsters, it could be called peaceful. It does not remain quiet though, muttering comes from Cole. His body twitches and squirms but is not the only thing so hectic, his mind is in a frenzy from a nightmare. As unbelievable as it seems, even a bruja can have his own fears.

The dream started quaint and calm, but things seem so different. He is a human in his dream and he is in the forest with a rifle in his arms. The sun is bright in the sky and the smell of the dew wafts past him as he lied in a tree. This was not the reason for his uneasiness of course, it was the sounds he heard that were upsetting him. Screams and wails of people in pain around him. With one look to the ground, a hoard of the infected surrounded him. He lowers his rifle barrel to the heads of the infected that reach for him and end them. The shots echo through the woods, each time they signaled for an unholy yell in the distance. With a few more dead and a few more yells, the infected finally reach him and drag him down.

"Fuck!"

Cole jumped from the shock and woke the two girls sleeping beside him.

"Wh-what is it Cole?!"

Cole was breathing deeply, trying to collect himself when Cass crawled closer next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine... I think..."

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure."

Stephanie crawled to Cole's other side and wrapped her arms around his torso and started to cuddle.

"Maybe you'll sleep better like this."

"No I won't."

Cole took her arms off of him and stood up.

"You girls get back to sleep. I need some air."

As he opened the boxcar door, the air pulled outside the small photo he had thrown away before he went to sleep. Cole dropped from the boxcar and picked it up. Even though he thought he had given up on figuring out why it bothered him so much, he could not resist picking it up to look at it again. The only thing the photo gave him in return for picking it up once more was more frustration as it had before. With a shake of his head, Cole slipped the photo back into his pocket before heading off to the nearby woods.

It was a quiet walk, he bumped into the occasional common infected but they paid him no mind as he did for them. The trees started to remind him. His dream was coming back to him. He was sitting in a tree in his dream so it seemed like nothing important to him at the time. As he went deeper the dream started coming back to him more frequently and pushing him closer to the point of madness. It was infuriating. It was annoying. He was sick of it already.

"Dammit! Get the fuck out of my head!"

In his anger he threw his claw to his side, latching it into a thick oak tree and ripping it in half when he pulled his arm free. Along with the tree's thud from hitting the ground, a grunt came from the leaves.

"Who's there? Come out now and I'll kill you quickly."

"Haha, good one. We both know I'll kill you... again."

An infected popped his head from the leaves and stared down Cole.

"Again my ass, why are you following me?"

"I just wanted to check on my handy work."

"The hell are you talking about?"

The infected stood up from the leaves and revealed himself to be a special infected. Thick arms and extremely long fingers that drooped to the ground were protruding from his shoulders.

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt, y'know maybe I shouldn't have made you an infected after all. You aren't that impressive."

"The fuck did you just say?!"

"Oops did I let that slip? Oh well. At least let me clarify, *ahem* I killed your dumb ass! Get it now?! Haha!"

Cole's foot was planted into the infected's face in a moment sending him flying away into a tree.

"Damn! Nice one Cole. That hurt. You know the crime scene where I turned you ain't far from here if you wanna go down memory lane."

"You talk way too much!"

"Come now, don't you like memories? Oh don't tell me you don't remember who you were. That's a shame but not unexpected. Guess you forgot Jen too and the guys."

Cole jumped toward the infected and landing with one foot on the infected's stomach. With a sweep of his arm, the infected swatted Cole away without any trouble. While Cole lied in the dirt the infected rose up and started strutting toward him.

"You sure are a hot head dude. Always were."

The infected wrapped his fingers into Cole's hair and lifted him into the air. As Cole dangled there trying to get free, the infected used its free arm and started pummeling Cole's abdomen.

"You really are a waste of skin Cole. I was hoping more from a soldier, a fucking marine at that. You are pathetic!"

Cole grit his teeth harsher with each word that fell from the infected's mouth. Through his teeth he was started to cough blood from the punches he was receiving.

"You know bro, you really fucking suck!"

Just as the infected reeled back his arm for another punch he froze up. His eyes shot wide open and darted down to his chest where ten sharps blades were protruding from him.

"Th-the fuck?!"

"Let Cole go you ugly son of a bitch!"

The blades withdrew through his chest and out of his back, blood spurting from the wounds. With the infected dropping to his knees, he lost his hold on Cole who cut the fingers holding him to get free.

"Cole, are you OK?"

Cass came running from behind the infected with her claws dripping with blood from her attack. She checked all of his wounds but luckily none had reopened. Cole was holding his side with his normal hand trying to get over the pain as he walked to his attacker who was struggling to stand up straight as well.

"Now, who the hell are you?!"

"I'm your fucking mother."

Cole kicked the infected in his mouth for his lie.

"Be honest or I'll rip you intestines out from your ass!"

The infected had a serious look on his face for a moment before letting a grin shine through. With his intact hand, he uppercutted Cole on to his back and turned around and ran away. Cass ran to Cole's side and helped him to his feet.

"I'm taking you back Cole."

"Fine...but why are you even here?"

"I couldn't fall back asleep and I got worried after what happened with you in the boxcar."

Cole didn't put up much of a fight or resist Cass. The thought of giving chase was even absent from his mind because now he had alot to think about. Even if he chased that infected down, he felt it was likely he would only end up with more questions to tug at his sanity.

After returning to the boxcar, Cass played 20 questions with Stephanie who was freaking out about Cole's condition. Cass found no new wounds but it was clear Cole was feeling awful. She was careful removing the bandages anyway so she could look. Once they were all gone, the scars from all his fighting were plain as day, especially the scar from when he had been impaled. Stephanie gasped and covered her mouth. This was her first time seeing under all his wrappings. Finally she understood what kind of a fighter Cole was.

Cass gently slid her knuckles up and down Cole's torso, checking for fractures. She can't very well use her claws to check after all. Other then alot of bruises, she didn't notice anything. Still, that didn't mean he was safe just yet.

"Cass, that's enough, I'm fine. Now if you don't mind I'm hungry and I'd like to get something to eat."

Cole was about to get up on his feet but Cass put her hands on his shoulders and forced him to stay sitting.

"Cass, I'm getting food one way or another."

Cole again tried to get up but Cass's reaction was the same as before. Cole made a third attempt but he was wearing Cass's patience thin so she pushed him to the floor and sat over him.

"You are hurt and I'm not letting you leave."

"So you'll make me starve then?"

"I'll get you some food..."

Cass got off Cole and opened the boxcar door to peek outside. Cole was against the idea of being served up some food like this, he preferred to hunt for his food himself. Cass was right though, he was hurt and now was not the time to be overly filled with pride anyway.

After finishing surveying the area, Cass jumped out and ran for the woods. She was unsure if the infected from before was dead or not but she knew it would be dangerous to assume dead. Every 40 or so feet she stopped and listened to her surroundings, eager to fight the attacker once again.

At one point when she had stopped to listen, she heard something unexpected. Crying and whimpering. Could it have been another witch? Cass couldn't resist checking it out. She ran as fast as she could toward the sound. Once she finally found it, she was in a small clearing and the crying had died down. In the center was a small bundle of rags. She took two steps toward it and snapped a twig under her foot. A soft whimper rose from the bundle in response.

"What the?"

* * *

**Sorry folks if this is a short one, I haven't had alot of time to write so I'm hoping this will just hold you over for now. I'll try to find more free time to work on the next chapter. That's a promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are for another chapter. I'm losing momentum already and I feel like sleeping for a week, any of you know that feeling? Sucks. Maybe I should stop writing so late. Anyway, on to the chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy! No really, review this. I could use some notes on how to improve or just general feedback to help me get motivated.**

* * *

"I said 'No'! What don't you fucking get about that?!"

Cole was in a frenzy yelling at Cass who stood in front of him, tears building in her eyes and her entire body trembling with fear.

"That thing is not a pet! It is food!"

There they stood in their boxcar home where they had taken up shelter for now.

"B-but Cole we-"

"Shut it Cass!"

Stephanie was outside humming and giving out an occasional giggle.

"I don't care why you want to keep it. Did you even think what would happen if someone came looking for it?!"

Cole was infuriated by Cass's recent actions.

"What if someone finds us then brings those bastard soldiers to take us out?! This boxcar isn't very safe from gun fire!"

Cass stopped holding back and let herself go. She let her tears fall and she starting hitting on Cole's chest.

"Dammit Cole! Just let me-"

"No!"

They were quickly quieted by a noise much louder then their own. A high pitched cry from outside that sent Stephanie into a panic as she rushed inside carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"Look what you idiots did!"

She held out the small bundle revealing an even smaller face wrapped in a blanket. It was an infant that Cass had found earlier that day while out looking for food. It was an odd sight to her, a lone baby in the woods, not a human parent anywhere near. Being an infected, her first thought was eat but as she was about to grab it, the eyes had opened to show two shimmering cerulean eyes. The baby looked at Cass and in an instant started to giggle and reach out to her. Whether it was maternal instinct or she was just too weak hearted to kill it, she took the infant into her arms and carried it home. After showing it to Stephanie, who was excited about the cute little thing, Cass thought they could keep it and raise it. Cole on the other hand was excited in a bad way. And that is what lead to this point.

"Dammit... I'm outta here, you girls deal with the brat."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting some food."

It took some time for the two girls to quiet down the child but they finally succeeded. With Cole out to get food, they had time to just play with their new found "family member". These two had been at eachother's throats since they met but with this infant there they seemed much more mellow and cheerful.

"What do we name her Cass?"

"Her? I thought it was a boy..."

"I don't really know to be honest. We need to check."

"One two three, not it!"

"Ugh... OK."

While those two tried to discover the child's gender and think of a name, Cole wandered through the nearby woods where Cass had found the baby. The only food he found was a doe that had been dead for not too long but long enough to stink. The smell was incredibly offensive but he paid it no mind and started eating. Seconds into the meal and he bit into something not a part of the deer. He could tell it was small and metal in his mouth, after retrieving it with his fingers he discovered it was a bullet, and a rather large one at that.

"308 cal. rifle round. Doubt it was a miss fire from a fight, unlikely they would miss with a rifle so easily. Guess it was a hunter."

Cole wiped his mouth of the deer's blood and started to search the area for a sign of humans. He quickly found a small blood trail beside a dead common infected, a knife sticking out of the head. The blood was leading off deeper in the woods, Cole was getting curious now and followed. The farther he followed, the fresher the blood was. What ever happened had happened quite recently or else the blood would be coagulated by now. A ways along the trail he heard a painful sobbing. His first thought was a witch like Cass, but it didn't sound right. Eventually the sound lead him to a small cabin resting deep in the forest. The trail went under the door and inside.

Cole pushed the door open to be given the greeting and a shocked gasp from a woman fiddling with a rifle almost as tall as her. Cole prepared himself for a scream of terror, but was instead welcomed into the woman's arms as she wrapped herself around him and covered him in her tears.

"Oh god, it's you! I was so scared! ...Forgive me please! Please..."

"The hell is this lady's problem?"

Cole raised his claw and brushed her hair from her face to get a better look at her but as soon as his claw passed her eyes she fell backwards and crawled away.

"No...No not you!... No!...no...no..."

Cole was confused by her every action and so decided to leave her alone for now and investigate the cabin while she cried to herself. He started with the mantle peice above the fireplace. It was covered in trophies and holiday cards, the trophies were for boxing. This woman didn't look the type to be much of a hand to hand fighter, not unusual for people to change drastically in the hell of a world though. Cole continued to the couch where the woman was sitting a moment ago and rummaged through a bag, nothing of use was inside.

The entire place seemed like a waste of his time and so Cole decided to leave. As he neared the door there was a crash behind him. The woman had bumped into a table next to the couch and knocked a few things off while she was trying to load and raise her gun to Cole.

"I don't want you to be this... thing... I'm so sorry..."

Cole took three steps toward her and stared her down with the barrel of the rifle against his forehead. Her eyes were filled with tears and her hands were shaking before she dropped the gun and lowered her head, waiting to be turned to one of the infected. Cole had no such attempt in mind, instead he bent over and grabbed the things on the floor, first a candle, next some keys, then a photo... a photo. Cole lifted the photo from its broken frame and examined it closely. He reached to his back pocket and pulled the photo he had gotten from the couple in the police station just a day ago. They were the same. Cole flipped the photos over to try and reveal more about them, and luckily on the photo he had just retrieved was a note.

"Hey Bro, good to be home huh? I heard Jenny finally had that baby of hers! Congratz Cole!... Cole?... Cole?! Why is _my_ name on here?! And what's this about a baby?!"

The woman just watched as Cole read the back of the photo. It was clear he was confused and in a panic. His eyes were wide and his teeth grit together as he read the words over and over as if it would change if he read it enough times.

"C-Cole?"

His head snapped to the side and he stared at the woman who spoke his name.

"You know me right Cole? It's me, Jen... Please remember..."

Cole's hard expression softened as she laid her hand on his cheek. Whoever he was before being the bruja, he was important to this woman, he could see it in her eyes.

"I can't believe you became one of those things..."

Cole remained silent as he examined her face, trying in vein to remember who she was to him.

"You can't remember me can you?... You loved me and I loved... I still love you..."

"I am sorry but I can't remember. Who are you? Do you know that infected that attacked me? He knew your name."

"When you left to hunt I didn't think you would ever come back."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I tried my best to take care of our baby and tried to hunt for myself but..."

"Oh right, humans only hear snarling and grunts from infected, shit."

The woman again wrapped her arms around Cole and started pleaded for forgiveness.

"One of those monsters took our baby girl! I couldn't stop him! I'm so sorry! It had these tentacles and it just grabbed her from me!"

"Wait a second, baby?! Cass!"

Without warning Cole wrapped his arms around the woman.

"I hope this is enough to make you trust me."

Cole scooped Jenny into his arms and headed for the door. The sun was rising and light shimmered through the trees, lighting the woods enough for Cole to make a mad dash to the boxcar. With a deep breath, he released a deranged scream that echoed through the woods in hoped that it would put Cass and Stephanie on high alert. Jen hanged onto Cole for dear life, both in fear and excitement. She knew nothing about where he was taking her or why, all she knew was Cole was infected now and he was stuck that way. The Cole she knew was gone for good.

After arriving to boxcar, Cole saw the door was shut tight. He let down his former lover and started banging on the side.

"Hey! You girls in there?"

The door slid open and Cass and Stephanie jumped out to greet him with hugs.

"Dammit Cole! Cass and me thought you'd been hurt when we heard you yell! You are such an ass!"

"Hey Cole we thought of a name for the baby, not that you care but her name is-"

The woman whom Cole carried the entire way there grabbed the infant from Stephanie's arms and ducked down behind Cole to hide.

"What the hell?! Cole, if you wanna eat, kill it first. Make her give me the baby back!"

Just as Stephanie tried to reach behind Cole, he grabbed her by her wrist and raised her into the air.

"Don't touch this woman, that baby is her and my daughter!"

Cass covered her mouth in shock and Stephanie became enraged at Cole.

"Dammit! The fuck are you talking about?! There's no way an infected and a human can have a baby! Now let me have it back and let go of me!"

"Shut it! I will say this once, if you hurt her I will rip off your limbs and shove them back into every orifice on you I can find!"

Stephanie promptly quieted down and as soon as Cole dropped her, she backed away slowly into the boxcar once again. Cass on the other hand tried to remain calm and figure out what was going on and what had happened while he was gone. Cole put his left arm over Jen's shoulders and lead her inside. Cole sat in the corner with the fearful woman huddling next to him for protection in case one of the infected tried to make a move against her.

"OK Cole, now can you tell me what happened?"

"When I went in the woods I found a blood trail... a blood trail, hold that thought."

Cole lifted the woman's sleeves and the bottom of her shirt which she quickly put down. Cole patted her down top to bottom looking for anything that could've been an injury. Finally he found it, a small strip hung out of her pant legging and when Cole lift it, he found a bandaged wound. He rubbed it and examined it best he could for an infection but found none. Jen was confused and embarrassed by his actions at first, but now she felt his earnest concern for her.

With a relieved look across his face Cole lied back against the wall and began telling the story of what had happened and how he knew it was his daughter. The story didn't take long at all, but it was enough to enthrall the two infected women who listened.

"So anyway, I'm taking Jenny with me later today to find those soldiers so they can keep her safe."

"But me and Stephanie need you Cole! We'd be dead without you!"

"Don't worry, I'll come back as soon as these two are safe. If I tried to stay with them too, they would shoot at me."

"Maybe we can come with? Strength in numbers and all that."

"No, you, two will make her uneasy."

"What about that infected that attacked you? What if he comes back?"

"You can handle him."

Cole smirked at his companion and started to nod off. Cass took this chance to take a look at the human cradling the infant. Cass slowly approached her and made every gesture she could to show she was friendly, once she reached her hand out, Cole, without opening his eyes, warned her.

"That threat I made to Stephanie applies to you too."

Cass set her hand gently on the woman's head and pressed her lips to her forehead. Even though she knew the woman wouldn't understand and her words would be little more then a soft moan to her, she spoke.

"Don't worry, I won't let a thing hurt you or the baby."

* * *

**So this one is a bit short as well like the last chapter, to be honest I had planned on making it all one big chapter but again, I was having trouble finding the time to write. Maybe it's better this way. I hope you guys liked it though cause when I wrote this I wanted to delve a bit into who Cole was before the infection. Y'know? Give you a bit more of his character. I have something planned for the next chapter, it will be a 2 parter and I will upload both at the same time so there's a treat for you readers. After that though it will be time for the final chapter so to all of you who have ideas for infected, submit soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK folks, this is part 1 of 2 for the chapter. What do I have to say at this point? Not alot of people that said they had infected ideas gave me anything so I'll be going with what I had originally planned. No more new infected in the story. Sorry if anyone is disappointed. Oh yes and before I forget, as for the Cole and Jenny situation, I am not turning this into a romance. Cole is still and zombie and I do NOT endorse nor condone necrophilia. Get your heads out of the gutter... Lets get to it then, shall we? Read, Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and for once the sky was blue. It hadn't been possible to see the sky it what felt like an eternity. They all stood outside the boxcar speaking to one another. The human woman, Jenny, who was apparently the mother of Cole's child from before he became an infected, hid behind him, still wary of the two female infected. Even with Cass's reassurance and tenderness and care for her infant, Jen was still afraid.

"Don't worry, you girls will be fine here alone."

"Dammit Cole, don't leave me here with Stephanie. She might pull something."

"Relax Cass, you can handle yourself, besides, Stephanie knows if she kills you she'll be on my bad side."

Stephanie, tired of them speaking like she wasn't there gave out a huff and interjected.

"Fuck man... How about we just come with you?"

"Not an option, too many infected go and they shoot on sight, even at Jenny and the baby. This way they will atleast investigate us first."

"Shit, well you got a point."

Jenny clasped onto Cole's arm, confused because to her their words were mere growls and whimpers. She also was unsure of why they were outside and what was going on. She had some faith, though it was little, in her former love Cole. He had protected her from Stephanie who tried to attack her in order to steal back her baby. Cole brought her to safety and reunited her with the child even. What reason did she have not to place her trust with him? Infected or not, he watched over her.

"Ok we done with goodbyes then?"

"Yeah yeah, me and Cass will be fine. How about a kiss though for luck?"

"Hell no..."

"Buzz kill."

And with that Cole put his arm around Jenny's shoulder and turned her toward the city where he was leading her to safety, true safety, with other humans who could protect her. The walk didn't last long before infected started to crawl out of the wood work and make attempts at Jenny. Cole was more then a match for any commons though. Still their presence did startle the baby enough to wake her and cause her to cry. Cole was agitated in an instant but did nothing about it. Jenny on the other hand started rocking her daughter and humming a sweet melody that made Cole without thinking start to hum along.

"Cole? Do you remember that lullaby?"

Cole paused as he realized what he was doing. He was humming something he didn't even know and yet he matched each note perfectly with Jenny.

"That's the tune you used to sing for Alice."

Cole looked at her and raised a brow.

"Oh yes, I haven't formally introduced you to her yet. Her name is Alice, after your mother. Forgot you didn't remember anything, including her name."

Cole turned and started walking again, Jenny quickly running to him and slowing to match his pace. In his mind the lullaby echoed as he tried to remember more of it. It was driving him mad not being able to think of more. He shook his head and stopped walking and faced Jenny and Alice. He reached to his back pocket and pulled out the photo he had retrieved days ago. He was connected to it somehow, that he knew already but that was it. Maybe Jenny knew more though. He put the photo up to her and tapped on each of the faces then himself.

"You... you don't remember them...and..."

Cole placed his hand on himself and circled the entire group. In response, Jenny placed her finger on the one on the far right. This time she immediately understood his meaning.

"That one is you. The one next to you is your brother Mike."

Mike... Could he be the infected from last night who attacked Cole and was calling him Bro? Cole continued to press her for answers with gestures and the photo. This time he asked "Why do I feel I should protect you?" by guarding himself with his arms then laying his hand on her head.

"You want a hug?"

Cole shook his head a moment but it did give him an idea, maybe it was because of who he was before and how much he must've loved her that made him want to keep them safe. Some small part that wanted her and Alice to be safe was left inside. He dropped his arms and kept walking. Jenny laid her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"My turn to ask you something, where are we going?"

Cole tried to explain it to her but all the sounds coming from Cole were heard as growls and gurgles to her. Cole had again forgotten he cannot speak any human language, so he pulled out the photo once again, tapped the soldiers, and pointed down the road.

"Your friends are that way?"

Cole shook his head "no".

"A base?"

Cole repeated himself to her.

"The army?"

Cole nodded and slipped the photo back into his pocket and kept walking. Jenny rushed to his side and leaned on his side. Whether she was doing this for protection or because she still loved him, Cole didn't care, but it was comforting for him somehow. He was the one who had to protect her and she was the one comforting him, it was almost enough to make him grin.

"You know Cole, we used to walk down this road just like this all the time before you became..."

Cole showed no sign of paying attention but he listened intently to each syllable. She was speaking of their past again, he had to know more.

"You would always treat me to that ice cream shop there with what little money you had."

Jenny raised her hand and pointed to a small decrepit shop, the sign fallen onto the street and the window smashed open. What used to be a nice store was now a den for disease. Cole remembered eating there once as infected, it was revolting but it was to keep from starving.

"Half the time you couldn't afford ice cream for yourself, so you came up with an idea to kiss me to get a taste of mine... Sly dog."

Jenny's face grew red and she started to sniffle and whimper. It gave Cole reason to stop his march. He moved the hair away from her eyes, only to find tears. It was clear what was making her cry. Cole was gone and she could never have those times back. Even if Cole was to kiss her again, it would likely infect her. With each tear that fell to the ground, Cole felt his no-longer beating heart sink. He wanted the crying to end, so he brushed the hair away again and pressed his lips to her forehead. It might comfort her much but at least this way she would have no chance of infection.

"...Cole?..."

"Even if you don't understand my words accept my apology. Even if I loved you before, I don't know you now and you can never get that back, so instead of crying and feeling sad because of me, smile and feel happy with our are doing her no good crying so easily..."

Cole took his normal hand stroked the cheek of his infant daughter and smiled as best he could without showing his sharpened teeth. Jenny may not have understood his snarling but the meaning she got from him was enough to give her strength.

"I'll be strong Cole, Alice needs me to be, and thank you for being kind despite... everything."

It was clear what she meant by"everything". She meant his infection. After brushing off what felt like an insult to infected, Cole once again started walking, this time Jenny holding onto his arm gently. It was more for her own comfort than his but Cole enjoyed it none the less.

"So Cole, those two infected girls are your harem?..."

"..."

What man would want to be asked that by the mother of his child. Chills went down his spine and the thought of him and those girls just disturbed him. He shook his head and tried to keep from vomiting from the very idea.

"Ok Cole..."

Cole finally found something that scared him, being in a romantic relationship with Cass or Stephanie. From that point on, Cole used all his will to keep that thought out of his mind.

The deeper they marched into the ruined city, the taller the buildings were and the more dead infected there were. Around every corner was another heap of the dead. Some piles even had other infected eating off of it. It was vulgar watching the common eat. They had little to no inhibition left, they were only mindless eating corpses by this time, no chance of becoming a special at this point. A few saw Cole pass by with Jenny but made no move, just watched. After walking by they would rise up and follow but not attack.

"Cole, whats going on? What are they doing?"

Cole raised his arm and stopped Jenny from walking any further as he examined the infected observing them and starting to encircle them. Cole raised his claw to the ones ahead and gave out an aggressive scream. They did not flee nor did they attack, they just watched. Before he could take Jenny by the arm and charge through them he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey ya fuckin runt! Whatcha doing here? And with a tasty lookin girl like dat with ya?"

"For the love of... Not you..."

The crowding infected made way for a large one-armed charger that was riddled with bullets holes in his right arm.

"Thatcher, the hell do you want you over grown puss sore?"

"Dat anyway to greet a old friend?"

"Fuck you!"

"Chill the fuck out or these here infected lunch on that chickety you gots there."

"You want Cass I'm guessing..."

"Not anymore, you probably used the girl up already, I don't take scraps."

Again the thought of being with her was conjured in his mind and he felt ill. He shook it off and stared down Thatcher with his teeth bared.

"You took back your arm and that thing was scrap, by the way what did you do with that useless piece of flesh?"

"Shut yer mouth about my arm!"

Cole pulled his claw arm back behind him and prepared for the charger. Jenny held Alice close and kept back.

"So what do you want?"

"That woman looks tasty as I said, let me have her and we even."

"Try and take her and you're fucked, or did you forget? I'm Cole the bruja and I'm the one that will beat your fat ass! It's a mother... fucking... pleasure!"

"Nough of this crap! Infected! Git em!"

At his bellow of a call, the infected charged at Cole and Jenny. Somehow Thatcher learned to control the infected and make them do his bidding. Never before had a special infected gained complete obedience from the commons. This was no time to celebrate though, now was Cole's time to kill.

Cole pushed Jenny to the ground and swept his claw behind her, killing four off in an instant. Unfortunately this made Cole forget the ones in front that immediately climbed onto his back and started biting him. Even with the dead weight on his back, he kept swinging his claw at any and all that came near. Jenny huddled over to let Cole fight without getting in his way, it was his decision to have her lie down and she obeyed, nestling the small infant girl close to shield her from the blood of the fight.

Cole was already sick of these weaklings trying to fight him. He grabbed the two clasping to his back with their teeth dug in and ripped them from his back, tearing his back up in the process. With these two in his clutches he flung them at Thatcher who bat them away with his massive arm.

"ENOUGH!"

Cole's outburst made the commons all halt in place, even the ones inches from Jenny withdrew.

"ENOUGH YOU FILTHY MAGGOTS!"

The infected began to recede behind Thatcher who looked left and right at the cowardly infected in retreat.

"What're ya doing?! Git em now! I said ATTACK!"

"Looks like I'm a hell of a lot scarier to them than you are fuckhead."

"Grrr... Idiots! Worthless!"

"Take me on yourself big man, I'm itching to see your insides."

"You'll see my insides when I eat ya!"

"Come on then!"

Thatcher could'nt stand Cole's taunts and lost his mind. Without hesitation he began his charge only to have a repeat of his first encounter with the bruja. With a single move Cole latched his claws into the large arm and jumped over his head, as he landed he jerked his arm forward and bringing Thatcher crashing to the pavement.

"Letting you live last time was a mistake, I won't do that twice..."

Cole ripped his claws from Thatcher's arm and placed them into his head. As Cole raised his claws to his face to lap up the blood, he saw Jenny watching his closely. "_I can't do that, not with her_ _here..." _went through his mind. He moved the hooks away from his face and slung his claw to the side making most of the blood splatter to the ground.

He reached down to Jenny with his left hand and picked her up to her feet where he heard the whining of his daughter in her mother's arms.

"Cole, we need to go now, these things are still watching us..."

Cole looked around at the remaining commons that stared at him. In response to their staring he screamed at them and they all flinched and started stepping back. As the final infected stepped back into the shadows in the alleyways, Cole and Jenny continued walking on with their crying daughter. Cole's patience was being put to the test listening to Alice. He was finally getting a headache from it. In the end he started humming the lullaby from before in hopes of calming her. It settled her barely but was not enough to quell her crying completely.

"She doesn't need sleep Cole, shes hungry... Uh, look the other way a moment."

Without thinking Cole complied with the woman. He didn't turn til he heard rustling coming from behind him where his curiosity took over. As he turned he saw Jenny lifting her shirt up partially.

"C-Cole! Turn around! I need to feed her!"

Cole again complied with her and this time did not turn around to look. He was unsure of why she was so embarrassed, they had a child together so something like that should be nothing. Perhaps it was his current state that was putting her off... highly likely. He just dropped it and shook his head clear of the thought.

"OK Cole, we can keep going now."

Cole turned again to find Jenny's shirt over Alice's head.

"W-what? Not like you can feed her..."

Cole shrugged and started to move yet again. Hopefully this time, there would be no more interruptions. Cole was feeling fatigued from his fighting, but how could such an easy fight wear him down, each step he took exhausted his body further. Then he felt it, the pain in his back where he had been bitten. The bleeding hadn't stopped and he was losing too much blood to go on the way he was, he needed treatment. Without Cass there to patch him up like she usually would, he was out of luck.

"Cole, are you hurting?"

"Yes I'm hurting, these holes in my back aren't hickies, you know."

"..."

"Right, snarls and grunts are all you hear, keep forgetting. Dammit."

Cole reached back as best he could to try and put pressure on his new wounds.

"Let me help, with that hand of yours, you'll just do more damage to yourself."

Cole moved his hands away, putting his trust in Jenny to help him this time. He again heard rustling coming from behind him, this time when he looked, he saw Jenny rummaging through her pockets for something.

"Oh, found it Cole."

The human woman pulled out a small silver ornate lighter with a yawning dog carved on the side.

"I'm going to cauterize this, it'll hurt Cole but it's the only thing we can do."

Cole nodded and turned his head forward. Cauterizing was how he survived being impaled in the Hole by the boxer. Even his lung was shut that way. As the flame came close to Cole, he didn't budge. All he could do was let Jenny do what she could.

While he sat there waiting for it to be over with he could smell the scent of his own skin. Such a smell would normally never bother him but it being his own made him nauseous. By the time Jenny was finished searing shut the lacerations he couldn't handle it this time and leaned forward to let out the contents of his stomach. All that came out was fluid since it'd been some time since he last ate. For once his starving was a good thing, had Jenny seen what he had been eating who knows how she'd react.

"Cole, we can take a break if you want."

Cole shook his head and rose to his feet only to get a headache from getting up to fast.

"Cole, you have to go easy on yourself. If you want to protect me and Alice, you have to be alive. Please don't push yourself too much."

"Go easy on yourself... Sounds like everyone has told me that."

He just glimpsed over to her and faced forward to start walking. Each step he took he nearly collapsed. Before he could fall on his face, Jenny grabbed his arm and threw it over her shoulder.

"...Well lets go then..."

Nothing passed through Cole's mind but he marched on using Jenny as a crutch. Jenny could hardly bare the weight of Cole since both her arms were attending to the small girl she held but she dealt with it. They pushed on because they knew it was almost over and done. They were nearly to the soldier outpost.

As they walked through the city, they spotted a massive fence with barbwire covering it top to bottom. They finally found it, the military base. The front gate slid open for them and five soldiers came rushing out, rifles drawn to meet them.

"Ma'am, step away from the infected!"

"No!"

"Now ma'am! That thing is dangerous!"

"He protected me!"

"I'm sure that's what you think but that thing is a monster!"

"Fuck you!"

With their bickering going on, nobody noticed a man walk through the gates. The man was dressed in a dark green uniform with medals covering his left chest.

"Stand down men. I'll deal with her."

The troops hesitated to lower their weapons with Cole there but eventually obeyed him.

"Jenny, it is good to see you are safe."

"Colonel?!"

"I see Cole is worse for wear. Thought I trained this punk better."

"He saved my life, please don't hurt him!"

"Of course, the Devil can be quite valuable to us."

"Devil?"

"It's a nickname my men gave him. Now, if you comply with us we will not harm him and we will keep you and your child there safe."

"...Do I have your word?"

"For what little a man's word matters in these times, but yes."

"Fine."

While Jenny spoke with this commanding officer, Cole was watching the area, waiting for a moment to run. As Jenny let go of him so the troops could escort them inside, he made a dash in the opposite direction. Just as the soldiers raised their weapons to fire, Jenny and the Colonel made them put their guns down. Jenny was with people who could protect her and Cole was on his way back to be one the infecteds once again.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Be honest now. The colonel will make another appearance in the last chapter with alot more answers to come. Still confused? Wait til the last chapter! As for the breast feeding part, Alice has to eat sooner or later. Go ahead though and say what you will. I personally find nothing wrong with it, it is natural.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I said there would be two parts and so there shall be two parts! This starts the same as the first one though, but it will be for Cass and Stephanie. This is 2 of 2! Read, Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and for once the sky was blue. It hadn't been possible to see the sky it what felt like an eternity. They all stood outside the boxcar speaking to one another. The human woman, Jenny, who was apparently the mother of Cole's child from before he became an infected, hid behind him, still wary of the two female infected. Even with Cass's reassurance and tenderness and care for her infant, Jen was still afraid.

"Don't worry, you girls will be fine here alone."

"Dammit Cole, don't leave me here with Stephanie. She might pull something."

"Relax Cass, you can handle yourself, besides, Stephanie knows if she kills you she'll be on my bad side."

Stephanie, tired of them speaking like she wasn't there gave out a huff and interjected.

"Fuck man... How about we just come with you?"

"Not an option, too many infected go and they shoot on sight, even at Jenny and the baby. This way they will atleast investigate us first."

"Shit, well you got a point."

Jenny clasped onto Cole's arm, confused because to her their words were mere growls and whimpers. She also was unsure of why they were outside and what was going on. She had some faith, though it was little, in her former love Cole. He had protected her from Stephanie who tried to attack her in order to steal back her baby. Cole brought her to safety and reunited her with the child even. What reason did she have not to place her trust with him? Infected or not, he watched over her.

"Ok we done with goodbyes then?"

"Yeah yeah, me and Cass will be fine. How about a kiss though for luck?"

"Hell no..."

"Buzz kill."

As Cole and Jenny walked off, Cass felt a little lonely now, and slightly irritated because now she was left alone with the one who tried to kill her just a few days ago. Her warm mood was shot to hell without the baby there to make her smile. Stephanie was also distraught over the infant. So much so she was crying, quite loudly too. Not a simple whimper or sob but bawling and flooding her eyes.

"Pull yourself together Stephanie. Cole said he would come back and he will."

"But the baby! It was sooo cute!"

"Oh, that's why you're crying. Whatever, I'm taking a nap."

"But we just got up."

"And?"

"Sleeping too much isn't healthy."

"We're flesh eating undead, health isn't something to be worried about."

After sliding the door back open and hopping in, Cass slammed the door shut and fell on a pile of straw that lied in the corner. Stephanie outside wasn't in the mood for sleep, instead she wanted to get her mind off the infant child that had just left her sight.

"... I miss her too much..."

Little more went through Stephanie's mind other then the baby. She even started drawing in the dirt and drew a baby. It was clearly the only thing on her mind.

"Shit, I need something to do..."

Without hesitation, Stephanie bit into her hand and started to inject her venom. It wasn't long before her cheeks became flushed and her legs were weak and unstable. Thanks to being injected straight into her blood she felt it instantly.

"That's the good stuff. Nmmm. Sooo good."

Stephanie began to tip and tilt as she looked around at her warped surroundings with a smile across her face. She was content until she looked down at her drawing of a baby in the dirt.

"Waahhhh! I want my baby back! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Cass slammed the door open, her voice already loud as she could make it. Stephanie just looked up at her, face red and covered in tears.

"Ah jeez..."

The sight was too much for her to see, she couldn't stand looking at that face of Stephanie's. Releasing a sigh she hopped from the boxcar and sat next to Stephanie, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. It pained Cass to try and comfort her enemy but she wasn't going to just stand there.

"We didn't even know her for a full day you know. How are you so emotional?"

"I always wanted a baby!"

"There there, you don't need to cry I'm right here for you."

"Thank you Cass, you're swee-"

This moment, almost touching, moment was put to an end as a large tree trunk came flying through the woods and smashing into the side of the boxcar, making it fall to its side. It just barely missed Cass a few inches over her head.

"Cass, did that happen or am I drunker than I thought?"

"It happened! Who the fuck did that!? Come out so I can kill you!"

With a chuckle the infected from earlier stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hey cutey, Cole home?"

"I thought I killed you!"

"Dumbass, there are some infected you can rip the arms from and will still keep going! I'm one of them!"

"I put my claws through your heart!"

"And? You stupid bitch! You hurt me sure, but didn't come close to killing me! Cole looked like shit but he's alive."

Stephanie wobbled to her feat and put her arms up to ready for a fight.

"Let's kick some ass!"

"My pleasure!"

Cass made the first move and ran toward the infected while Stephanie jumped into the air. To retaliate, the infected pulled another tree up and chucked it at Cass. Cass ducked and scraped her back on one of the roots.

"C'mon bitch! You aren't going easy on me are you?"

"Nope, and neither is she!"

"She?"

With his focus on Cass, he didn't notice Stephanie land behind him until her teeth were driven deep into his shoulder. All at once, she spat up all of her venom onto him and into the wound.

"Gah! Fucking harlot!"

With his tendril fingers he grabbed Stephanie from behind him.

"My turn bitch!"

"Ahhhh!"

The infected was quick to wrap her entire body and start squeezing. The bones in her body started to crack forcing screams from her with agony. His grip only loosened when the venom kicked in, making his dizzy and sick. While his sanity remained he threw Stephanie at Cass who caught the injured girl.

"The fuck did that girl do to me?..."

Cass gently set Stephanie down behind the boxcar and came back ready to finish her adversary.

"Play time asshole! Show me some blood!"

Just as the enemy infected started to lose sanity, so did Cass. Her reason was quite different. It mattered little to her why she wanted to see him writhe in pain though, she just wanted it so badly.

"Ah my head... _C-Cole? What are you doing here?!"_

"I'm not Cole, I'm Cass!"

_"Get back! I did this to you! You should thank me!"_

"What? What did you do?!"

_"I made you infected! If I hadn't you would've been torn apart by the commons! I freed you from that runt baby and woman! Thank me!"_

"The hell?! That's it!"

As the infected grasped his head and twitched left and right, Cass tried to end it. Her first strike went into his chest and stomach. Futile attempts were made to bat away the woman, she drove her claws in again and again and again. His body riddled with holes and more being made every second, he felt death coming.

_"Cole, I'll kill you little brother... Even after death, I will kill you..."_

Silence came over the infected and he fell to the ground. Still wanting to fight, Cass continued to stab at the dead body of her enemy.

"Get back up and fight me! Worthless filth! Fight me!"

Cass was deaf to the foot steps behind her as Stephanie approached, limping and cupping her stomach. She didn't dare to say a word with Cass in such a state, wanting more blood from the dead body she was stabing. All she could do was to watch as Cass ripped the dead body apart.

* * *

**This one was alot shorter than the other part, I know but atleast I gave two chapters like I promised. This is all that happened to the girls so... yep. It will play a role in the story's final chapter though so don't worry. I'm losing steam, I'll be honest. Really don't want to get to work on the final chapter... **


	10. Chapter 10

**So here we are. Grand finale huh. I'm really worried this will be a big let down. If it is please be honest, I don't like ass kissers. Right well, crossing my fingers here. Read... Review... Please Enjoy...**

* * *

"So tell me, why do you need Cole?"

Jenny was in a room with the commanding officer from before, her daughter sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Because, despite his aggressive behavior he has shown, he still maintains a strong will with enough intellect to fight the instinct to kill you."

The room was well lit, two soldiers standing at the door for protection.

"That didn't answer my question, how does that help you?"

A small tug is felt from Alice grabbing at her mother in her sleep.

"Around you he is docile and controllable."

"Listen Colonel-"

"You aren't part of the army nor my superior, you don't need to and shouldn't call me that."

"Fine, Richard, if you are planning on using me to control him you have the wrong idea. I didn't make him bring me here, he made me come here."

"For your protection. I'm sure we can find a way to use him if you help us."

"Not like you can find him. Besides, even if I agree to help, you would just kill him in the end anyway."

Richard reached into his uniform and pulled out a small handkerchief to hand to Jenny.

"You have blood on your hands..."

"...Thanks..."

Jenny wiped her hands of the blood and returned it and the officer who promptly gave it to one of the soldiers guarding the door.

"Take this sample to the lab."

"Sir!"

Without hesitation the man obeyed his order and left the room in a hurry.

"That blood was from Cole. Am I correct Jenny?"

"... Yeah, he got hurt and I had to help him. What do you need the blood for now?"

"To try and make a vaccine or even a cure."

"And here I thought you handed me that handkerchief to be polite..."

A glare was shot between the two people. Ever since they first met when Jenny came to visit Cole on base, she has hated him with every ounce of her being. In her mind, she saw him as a brute and fool with ambitions too high for his own good. He saw everything as his personal weapon and didn't care to stamp out those who didn't agree.

In Richard's mind, Jenny was the typical peace lover. It was true Jenny didn't like conflict but she knew what was necessary and what wasn't. Still, that didn't change the colonel's image of her as a bleeding heart.

"What will you do if I refuse?"

"We will kill him."

"Didn't you say your men already tried to take him down but failed?"

"We will start a man hunt for him if we have to, if he is not going to be an asset he will be a danger!"

"So if he isn't going to be your tool, you'll kill him?..."

"Correct."

"..."

Cole is quite strong and resilient, but can he handle the colonel's men? Even if Cole was backed up by Cass and Stephanie, he may not stand a chance. Cole had no idea what the colonel wanted but he didn't care, he was back at the boxcar staring at Cass sitting atop his dead brother, stabbing him over and over.

"Cass! The hell are you doing?!"

"Get up you fucker! I wanna fight some more! Get up!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Cole?!"

"Yeah, now what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Without giving her answer Cass turned back to the body, continuing her work.

"Cole!"

"Stephanie? The hell happened here?! The boxcar is flipped, Cass even more so, and theres a dead infected getting ripped apart so Cass can get off!"

Wounded and in pain, Stephanie limped to Cole and leaned on him as a crutch.

"That guy attacked us a while after you left and Cass... I don't know what happened to her..."

"Dammit!"

After lowering Stephanie into a sitting position, Cole stomped over to Cass who was still stabbing the lifeless body below her. With one strong punch from Cole, she was knocked off the infected and landed in the dirt.

"Get a grip Cass, or I'll beat you straight!"

"Do you want to fight me now?! Good!"

Like a hunter, Cass lunge at Cole and pinned him to the ground.

"Stupid bitch!"

In retaliation, Cole grabbed Cass' vest and pulled her down, her head crashing into his and breaking her nose. It did little to deter her, all it accomplished was put blood on Cole's forehead. It was enough though to give Cole the leverage to knock her off of him. Cole rolled over on top of Cass and pinned her hands above her head before she could retaliate.

"Cass! Chill the fuck out!"

"Well finally you take some initiative with me!"

"The hell are you taking about?!"

"What are you waiting for?!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Reeling his head back, Cole released another headbutt onto his friend, knocking her out cold this time. With Cass finally silent, Cole rolled off of her and lied on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Stephanie... Stephanie, come here."

"What is it?"

"Something is wrong with Cass, obviously, and we have to do something to stop her from doing that shit again."

"Agreed, but what?"

To let herself rest as well, Stephanie lied next to Cole. Cass' state was quite troubling with her odd blood lust and attitude towards Cole. This wasn't the first time this happened to her either. Earlier that day when she attacked the infected trying to kill Cole, days ago when they were in the police station, both times she acted with such viciousness but around Cole she seemed even more... off.

"Well Cole?"

"Well what?"

"Cass! What do we do about her?"

"Oh right, sorry. I'm kinda in and out right now, lost alot of blood already today."

"Cass is right, you are a dumbass psycho."

"I take that as a compliment."

Forcing himself up, Cole looked over his body, removing all bandages he could find left and tied them tightly around Cass's hands behind her back and tying her feet together.

"Ill put Cass in the boxcar then come help you."

"Take your time Cole. I'm in no rush to move."

Rather then take Cass into his arms, Cole dragged her through the dirt before tossing her up into the over turned boxcar. Each motion he made was sluggish and forced through pain.

"OK Stephanie, you want to stay there or do you want in too?"

"With that crazy witch? No thanks."

"Suit yourself."

Returning to his friend lying in the dirt, Cole dropped to his knees and started to look over Stephanie.

"Like what you see? Too late for that sort of behavior, sweetie."

"Where are you hurt?"

"Oh y'know, feels like everywhere."

"Your legs just look bruised, no fractures... take your coat off."

Complying, Stephanie pulled her coat off, leaving nothing but a sports bra and for the first time Cole saw her without her coat. He was in shock from what was just revealed to him, her body was covered in scars just as his was. It was enough to make him forget why he had her remove her coat in the first place and he began to examine the scars and marks.

"Is this going to get invasive?"

Her words prompted Cole from his thoughts and he started to put pressure on her ribs.

"Ah, shit! I like it rough as the next girl but be a little gentler."

"Would you quit talking like that? Getting on my nerves!"

"My bad, old habit and all..."

"Forget it, what's with these scars?"

"You think you're the only one who's been fighting to survive?"

"You have almost an many as me. You don't get that many from just surviving, you get that many from looking for fights."

Stephanie let a chuckle slip as she looked down at each mark on her grey skin.

"My sister did it to me when we became infected."

"... I can kind of relate."

"Huh?"

"That corpse starting to rot over there is my brother, he made me an infected."

"No shit... I made my sister into an infected. She got her payback for days until I killed her."

"Payback, that's a funny way of putting it. Anyway, your ribs are pretty messed up. All we can do is take it easy and let them heal best they can on their own."

After helping Stephanie slip her coat back on, Cole couldn't help but wonder what it was like for Jenny and his daughter Alice after he became infected and never returned to them. If he had returned any sooner what would he have done to them, would they be like him? His mind was starting to scare him and he tried to reject and suppress the thought.

"Well we don't know what to do with Cass, so why don't we first figure out what's wrong with her?"

Stephanie was trying to reassure Cole that something could be done. It did nothing to his disposition but he did agree it might be better to start like that.

"OK, so got any theories to start with?"

"Maybe she is just nuts? Was she like this when you first met her?"

"No, we met at a zoo and from then til the police station she was normally calm and careful."

"So it's recently new."

"She's acting like a damn common that smells bile."

"Has she had contact with a boomer?"

"Just once but he didn't puke on her. He sold her some dog meat."

"...I'm at a loss then..."

Cole sat there looking and playing with the dirt and grass under him, trying to think what caused this shift in personality.

While all this was happening at the boxcar, Jenny was busy as well. She was allowed into the encampment after some negotiations, still she refused to help the colonel. Everywhere she looked were citizens just trying to survive and keep from turning. Some of these people were depressed while others were actually cheerful. Whether their cheer was genuine or they were just trying to raise spirits wasn't apparent. Regardless it was enough to give some people the drive to live on. Even Jenny found herself smiling.

"Miss? Excuse me Miss?"

"Huh?"

From behind her, a gentle hand was placed on Jenny's shoulder. Her heart jumped as she felt the touch and turned around to meet the one talking to her.

"Now now young lady, no need to be afraid of me. I'm too old to hurt anyone without breaking my own wrists. Hm Hm"

It was indeed an old man, possibly even late 80's or early 90's. He also seemed to have a poor sense of humor considering that wrist breaking joke. He was dressed in a short brown leather coat with a fedora on his head and round glasses resting on his nose.

"I'm afraid I don't know you, sorry."

"Calm down dear girl, I'm a doctor. One of the soldiers told me a woman came today with an infant and I simply had to meet you and the little tyke."

"A doctor? Really?"

"Yes, I used to own a very busy clinic down the road from here. It's actually within the camp grounds so I still use it."

"So how can I help you doctor...?"

"Doctor Vasten, pleased to meet you."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I would like to examine your child, give it a checkup."

Jenny took a moment to look over the man and think about what he said. Then one of the things he said came to mind.

"You said a soldier told you about me, did the colonel want you to be nice to me?"

"Hmm. Quite the sharp girl, you are right. Still that is no reason to refuse my help. I help everyone here, even if I wasn't told you I would've found my way to you and the little cutie there."

"...Fine, you can check her out but I'll watch."

"That is fine with me."

Jenny now had a doctor who would help her. It was hard for her to let anyone touch Alice, that child was all she had left of her life before and Cole. Still she needed to make sure her daughter wouldn't get sick or hurt and this was the best option.

While her medical needs were being met, Cole's weren't, his back still hurting from the bites and burns. Blood was still slowly trickling down his spine and pattering on the grass. It didn't bother him though, by now he was desensitized to pain. Even then, the blood loss was slowly taking it's toll despite being mostly closed by Jenny.

"Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your back?"

"I met with a friend I didn't agree with."

"I'll take that as you don't care to go into details..."

"You'd be right."

"Well you left a damn trail of blood leading here."

"What?! Shit! Those soldiers are gonna be on my ass now!"

"Chill, it'll take some time for them to get here, first we should try to recuperate then move fast. We go now and the blood trail will only get longing and they will still follow."

Stephanie took her coat off once again and put it on his back to try and cover the wound. Cole pushed it off again and again until Stephanie gave him a glare.

"The hell are you doing?"

"Put my coat on, it's a guy's coat anyway."

"I don't care about what gender its for, I don't want it."

Stephanie lost her patience and struck Cole's back, targeting the open wounds and causing him to lurch over and give Stephanie the chance to force the coat on him. His left arm slid in the sleeve easily but his right with his claw ripped its sleeve clean off.

"Well that worked out nicely..."

"Why the hell did you hit me?!"

"Quit your whining. It's covering your back up, it's gross to look at by the way, and you need it more then me so be happy."

"Pft... Well listen we still need to deal with Cass anyway. Can you stand?"

"Yeah, think so."

Stephanie struggled to get up but she stood on her own. Cole left her to her limping as he made his way back to the boxcar and hopped up then down in. He felt his entire body freeze at what he saw, or rather didn't see, Cass. She was gone.

"Stephanie! We got a problem!"

"What?!"

"Cass is gone!"

"How did she- Where to?!"

"Shit!... Fuck!... DAMMIT!... CAAASSSSS!"

"OK Cole, that's enough. Let's try to find a trail or something."

With a silent nod, Cole agreed and started searching the boxcar, nothing was there but twisted metal and... a small bit of blood. Finding this, Cole searched all around it and found the bandages he used to tie Cass up. They were cut roughly with small blood droplets covering them and hanging from a piece of scrap metal, bent inward.

While Cole inside was checking that, Stephanie was outside the boxcar searching for anything. All she found was Cole's blood trail. Something was off about it though, it was smeared on the pavement going in the opposite direction.

"Cole, I think I know where she went!"

Cole jumped from the boxcar an landed next to her to see what she'd found.

"Where?"

"look at your blood. She must've stepped in it."

Cole followed a bit, finding half footprints made in his blood. Stephanie's theory seemed dead on.

"She wants a fight so she goes to the soldiers. Stupid bitch!"

"What about Jenny and her baby?"

"Fuck! I'll hurry ahead, you follow at your own pace!"

Leaving Stephanie is his dust, Cole sprinted off again for the camp. Cass was already more dangerous then the normal witch and he knew that, the soldiers were going to get ripped apart if they try to face her. Eventually their numbers would be the end of her but Cole wanted to stop her before it came to that point.

"Cass you stupid bitch!"

With Cole going full steam after Cass and Cass charging to the soldiers' base encampment, it'd only be a matter of time before Jenny and her daughter Alice were put in danger. It was an idea Cole refused to allow. While the chase ensued, Jenny was still with the doctor making sure her dear Alice was in good health.

As Vasten put his tools away, Jenny took Alice into her arms and cradled her gently, earning a giggle and smile from the small girl. The doctor gave her a smile as well as he faced her with his report on Alice's health.

"Your little girl is doing quite well, even with the way this world is now."

"... Thank you doctor, what do I owe you?"

"No no no no my dear, you owe me nothing. I just like to help others, besides money is no good and there is nothing you can do for me since my granddaughter takes care of me."

"You're granddaughter?"

"Great granddaughter actually, I am quite old. Would you like to meet her?"

"No that's perfectly-"

"Enid! Enid, come meet our guest, dear!"

From around the corner of a hallway, a young woman dressed in a military uniform entered the room scratching her head and yawning. He black hair was cut just above her neck and her eyes were dark green along with very pale skin. Almost pale as the infected.

"Gramps, I was trying to take a nap. Now what do you... Oh hi there Jenny..."

"Pardon? Do I know you?"

"No, well yes, sorta. I was in Cole's squad, we met a couple times when you visited him."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm having trouble remembering you."

"No worries, I didn't remember you either til the colonel told me you were here."

"I take it you are the one who told your grandfather about me then."

"Bingo! Hey Gramps, mind leaving us to talk? Got a few things to discuss."

With little more then a nod and a gentle look on his face, the old man left the women to their chatter. After the door was shut, the room was a bit quiet to start with. Though it felt awkward for Jenny, Enid gave her a warm smile and gave her a seat to sit in.

"So you finally had your baby huh? She is such a cutie!"

"Th-thank you..."

"Something wrong?"

"Today hasn't been very relaxing..."

"Right, escorted through the city by Cole just to meet with ole stick up the ass Richard. Reminds me of my first day as a soldier when I met Cole on the way to camp... I'm sorry about what happened to him. None of us wanted him to get hurt. He was like a brother to everyone in the squad, especially his own brother. Heh heh... heh hmm..."

"..."

Such a poor joke just made the atmosphere more tense as Jenny held her daughter tighter. What was meant to lighten the mood just caused discomfort for them both.

"Sorry Jen-Baby, I'm not too good at making others laugh. I get my sense of humor from Gramps."

"It's fine."

"Listen, housing is sparse so you'd be stuck living on the street, but you can stay with me."

"Why would you do that?"

"You need the help, so does she."

Enid pointed into Jenny's arms at the infant face of Alice who was beginning to stir about.

"That and I want to help to repay my debts to Cole. I owe him for saving my ass who knows how many times and helping you two out seems like the best way to do so."

Another warm smile came across Enid's face and Jenny's eyes started to water. This caught Enid off guard who thought she said the wrong thing.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you so much."

"Oh sure, no problem, please don't cry."

Their moment was interrupted by the noise of an intercom kicking to life.

_"Attention all off duty personnel. Prepare for combat and report to the front gate. This is an emergency. I repeat, prepare for combat and report to the front gate. This is not a drill."_

Enid let out an exhausted sigh and pulled a sniper rifle from her back.

"Got work, take care."

"I'm coming with you!"

"Uh no."

"I think it's Cole at the front gate! Would this be such a big problem if it was any regular infected? Cole is the only one dangerous enough that could cause a panic!"

"That is some loose logic... You won't let me go without you, will you? Damn... Fine but stay close to me."

The only thought going through Enid's mind as she lead Jenny to the front gate was how much punishment the colonel will dish out for bringing Jenny along. Even if she had left her and she was right, the colonel would chew her out for not bringing her. Either way she felt like she was going to be in hot water. Thinking about all that was pointless now though as they reached the front gate and she climbed to the wall and put the butt of her gun to her shoulder and started to scan the area along with several other soldiers.

It took only moments to spot two infected fighting as they came closer to the gate. One mainly chasing the other that was in a dead sprint towards the gate.

"Cass! The hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm having fun Cole! Something you obviously don't know anything about anymore!"

The gate opened letting out a five man squad, ready to fight the incoming monsters. The colonel followed them out and raised his hand to signal them.

"Hold your fire until I give the signal."

The infected drew closer and closer at a startling pace, the men started to step back as if to flee but a quick glare and shout from their commanding officer was enough to get them back in line. The colonel was calm and collected, desperate but determined to capture Cole and kill the other coming at them.

After spotting the face of Cole, Enid jumped down from the side of the wall and landed next to Jenny.

"Well uh... you were right, it is Cole, and another infected, but yeah Cole is out there."

"Was he alright?"

"Seems to be doing great for now but the colonel's got a squad out there waiting to shoot!"

Cass was in a frenzy and eager to draw the blood of the troops in her way. As the colonel dropped his hand, telling them all to fire on the witch, Cass dived under the first barrage of bullets and dived into the shocked troops. In seconds shes cleaved through each without effort. With them dead and Cass being too close to the colonel for the soldiers on the walls to fire, she had the freedom to take his life as well. Before she could sink her claw into him though, Cole grabbed her arm and threw her backwards behind himself.

"I'm done playing you stupid bitch! Either give up now or I will split you in two!"

"I know you mean that in the way that you would kill me. Ooh if only you meant that it in the fun way. Too bad!"

"You idiot! You're nothing more then a damn common with claws now! You are losing your sanity and any intelligence you have left!"

"Fuck you!"

With teeth and claws bared and blood lust in her eyes, the witch Cass dashed at Cole dying from anticipation to skewer him. Their claws clashed and they snapped their teeth at eachother trying to get in any hits they could. Just as Cass would dive with her claws, Cole would sidestep and knee her stomach. Just as Cole would swipe with his hooks, Cass would duck and put a new gash on his chest. With all his wounds holding him back, Cole was worried he may lose this fight.

As they fought it out, the colonel was keeping his men from firing on them, hoping to keep Cole alive, though he too could see Cole's condition and it was clearly making this fight harder. Each motion straining his body further and draining the life from him and making him daze in and out after each attack he made or dodged. It was time to do something to put the fight Cole's advantage. Richard shouted loudly to Enid his new orders.

"Corporal Vasten! Get your rifle ready and attack that witch!"

"Sir?!"

"You are our sniper now shoot her!"

"Yes sir!"

Enid now flustered and in a panic, climbed back up the wall and pointed her rifle down the road at the fighting infecteds, doing her best to put her crosshair over Cass. With them both moving so fast, it was difficult just to avoid aiming at Cole and instead aim at Cass. Every time she thought she had a shot they jumped around forcing her to twitch and fidget, making her avoid shooting either.

"Dammit Vasten! Take the fucking shot!"

At the sound of her commanding officer's voice she pulled the trigger without thinking. The bullets whizzed through the air nipping Cole in his left ear lobe and hitting Cass in her shoulder. Cole froze up and held his ear, not knowing what just happened. Cass was sent back and onto the pavement as the bullet struck her.

"Fire again Corporal!"

"Yes sir!"

This time with both of them holding still, Enid had the perfect shot to take out Cass and took it. This shot passed Cole right in front of his chest and struck Cass in her torso as she was struggling to get up. Cole dropped to one knee and looked at the motionless form of his friend.

"I'm sorry Cass..."

Cole, weary from the fight, staggered to his feet and fell to his knee again. He tried again and this time stood up straight. He faced the gate ready for whatever punishment the soldiers were waiting to deal him. Whether it was a barrage of bullets or a blunt weapon to his head, he was ready to face it. He knew it was time to face judgement because he was too tired. He knew it was time because he couldn't run from them anymore. He knew it was time because he already was the undead and that meant damnation.

One by one the remaining troops filed outside and faced him with their guns ready to fire. The colonel, being a military man who respected his troops came out as well to say his piece before having Cole killed.

"Lieutenant Cole, you were a hell of a soldier even after you were turned. You put the lives of others above your own and defended us. For that I commend you but you are too dangerous for us to capture. I was hoping we would have a chance to but you won't make it easy on us, will you?"

Cole let out a small grumble to confirm the colonel's assumption.

"Very well..."

While the pompous commander spoke to Cole who could not speak back, Enid was behind the wall with Jenny.

"What?! They can't kill him! Not after what he just did for us! Stop them Enid!"

"I can't, I don't know how. I'm sorry."

"... Hold onto Alice for me!"

Without warning, Jenny passed her daughter to the hands of Enid who, though surprised and confused, grabbed firmly to her. Jenny was reckless as she ran out the gate and stood infront of Cole to protect him from the soldiers facing him now.

"Stop this now! Colonel, let Cole go!"

"Jenny, get out of our way! He is a monster that must be put down!"

"He saved your life and you want to end his?!"

"He is a flesh-eating zombie! He has no life anymore!"

Jenny held her ground and stared down the armed men ahead of her. The soldiers started to lose their nerve, Jenny wasn't a danger, she was an innocent civilian. As they slowly lowered their weapons everyone was put into shock when they saw blades come from out of her stomach. As the blades retracted, Jenny turned slowly and faced Cole who had a similar wound, fresh in his stomach.

"J-Jenny..."

Cole reached out and caught her before she could fall. She coughed blood and tried to speak but she only coughed more. Cole's own mouth filled with blood as he turned his head to see Cass hunched over with her claws covered in his blood. She had stabbed through him and whether she meant to or not, she had killed Jenny in the process.

"Cass... Why... why... why you _BIIIIIIITCH!_"

Cole laid Jenny on the ground and tackled Cass, driving his hooks deep into her good shoulder.

_"FUCKING BITCH! WHY?! TELL ME NOW, WHY?!"_

"... I didn't want the fun to stop... I didn't my fun to stop with you..."

Cole's eyes lit with anger at her answer. Tearing his claw from her, he raised it above his head, and brought it down on her. Cole remained silent as he just sat there looking at his handy work. He made so sounds even as he rose up from his position and walked over to the line of soldiers. With a long release of breath and dead look in both his eyes, Cole dropped to the pavement and didn't move after.

While the soldiers were unsure of what happened, Enid held Alice close who cried loud enough for everyone to hear. Her cries were like a sign she knew her parents were gone. The only one with a clear head was the colonel who was thinking of what to do at this point.

"Tsk... Well men, grab the civilian. We should give her a burial at the very least. Drag Devil in as well. Burn the witch though."

Without complaint the soldiers did as they were told and retrieved their bodies before taking them inside. As he walked back into the gate he looked to his side and saw Enid with her eyes full of tears and the baby Alice in her arms.

"Vasten..."

"...Sir?"

"Looks like you have someone new to look after."

"What?"

"It is the least you can do for redemption since her mother just died."

The words of Colonel Richard shook Enid's entire body and mind, not because he was going to entrust her with the care of a baby but because his words were like he was calling her out and blaming her for the death of Alice's mother. She was the one who shot the witch so she felt responsible for not killing it before it killed Jenny. With that thought and guilt placed on her, she held Alice tightly and pressed her to her bosom in an attempt for comfort as she stopped holding back her tears and let them fall with Alice's.

* * *

**Be honest with me now. As I said, I don't like ass kissers...**


	11. Bonus

**Ok, got some people going nuts over this and I was planning on making a sort of follow-up in the near future but I guess you guys can't wait for that. So here's a bonus for you written in the POV of Cole.**

* * *

My head is constantly splitting in two, can't think straight but I'll try to make my thoughts clear. After Cass died... No, let me be clear, after I killed her I'm not sure what happened. I never saw Stephanie reach me before everything ended though. I woke in a small room with this helmet thing covering my entire head and my arms bound to the walls. Since this thing covers my eyes and makes me blind, I have to rely on people who come in here every now and again to feed me what sometimes I think is actual trash. Sometimes they take off the top of the helmet but they leave a bottom piece on to keep me from biting. It's maddening being stuck in this room listening to every word they say, unable to shut them up! It feels like they want to train me like some dog but I still haven't done what they said despite their best efforts. Something tells me they're waiting on a method to open to them or else they'd have killed me by now for being useless to them. Feels like they've been trying for a life time, no real way for me to tell time with them sedating me so often so who knows, I might as well be well into my 80's for all I know. Think those drugs are what's afflicting my head. Well whatever they try next, I doubt I'll be surprised, nor will I let it phase me...

"Daddy?"

"... What?... Alice..."

* * *

**That's right! We are far from done! I'm going to make a continuation later (please don't freak out til then -.-). It will all be written in Cole's POV! I had alot of people saying they wanted to make infected for me but they didn't really submit them in time so if anyone has something stored away, don't forget to PM me, if it's in reviews I won't accept it. If you do send me something, know this: This fanfic won't just be my project, it will be yours as well!**


End file.
